A tes souhaits
by veronique2
Summary: Katniss Everdeen 16 ans, trouve à la plaque une lampe étrange, lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle avec . Elle la néttoie, c'est alors qu'un génie apparait et lui dit qu'il peut réaliser 3 vœux. Rating M pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici ma nouvelle fic. En attendant de récupérer mes livres, je ne sais pas quand pour : _Mon nom est Peeta Mellark_. Cette fic, est un alternative universe même si je conserve les ¾ des éléments. Cette fic est en rating M car dans les futurs chapitres sont prévus des passages qui justifiront pleinenement la mention. Mais il sera possible pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de choses, de zapper les passages et de continuer à lire la fic. Je m'efforcerai de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop perdus. ^^

**Summary :** Katniss Everdeen 16 ans, trouve à la plaque une lampe étrange, lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle avec elle. Elle la néttoie, c'est alors qu'un génie apparait et lui dit qu'il peut réaliser 3 vœux.

Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Snif ^^

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaiera.

Il n'y aura peut etre pas d'update tous les jours sur celle là. A voir.

**Chapitre 1**

Katniss 'pov

Je suis avec mon meilleur ami Gale hawthorne. Nous avons l'esprit en ebullition à cause des derniers événements. Enfin, il est plus enthousiasme que moi. J'ai perdu toutes mes illusions après le premier coup d'état du district 13. Certes, Snow a été jugé et tué. Les hungers games ont été supprimés pour les districts mais ils existent toujours. Ce sont les enfants de l'ancien capitole qui sont maintenant moissonnés. Eux et leurs descendants vivent maintenant dans la peur. La présidente Alma Coin, n'a rien fait de plus pour les districts et c'est toujours la misère ici. Les régles sont les mêmes. Le disctrict 3 est devenu le nouveau capitole. Cependant, il y a moins de six mois, il y a un nouveau soulévement. Et Coin à été destituée. L'armé a reprit le contrôle et la commandante Paylor nous promets des élections. Des promesses, encore et toujours.

« On devrait y aller tu sais ? » lance Gale.

« Où ? Au district 3 ? »

« Ouais. Participer à tout cela. Etre sûrs que cette fois, on nous arnaque pas. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Gale, ce n'est pas parce qu'on irait là bas qu'on pourra changer les choses .Et qui va nourrir nos familles si on part ? »

« On les emmène avec nous »

« Avec quel argent on finance le voyage ? »

Il arrache plusieurs brins d'herbes.

« Faut toujours que tu gâches tout, Katniss. »

« Non, je suis juste réaliste. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Ce monde est trop instable, avant c'était Snow, puis Coin et qui sait si Paylor ne reinstaura pas les hungers games pour tous les districts ? »

« Moi, j'en aurais si cette fois c'est la bonne »

Je me lève.

« L'espoir fait vivre dis t'on. »

En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas d'espoir sur la situation de ce monde et son avenir. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti de l'espoir c'est quand mes yeux ont croisés ceux du garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie et celle de famille lorsque j'avais 11 ans. Ma mère était en dépression après la mort de mon père et si Peeta Mellark, le fils du boulanger n'avait pas brulé ses pains pour me les donner. Je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Je suis ingrate mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à aller lui parler.

Pourtant, c'est un garçon sociable et gentil. C'est bien là le problème, je suis incapable de résister aux personnes gentilles. En plus, il est vraiment très mignon et il a un sourire renversant. Autant dire que pour toutes ses raisons, je n'irai jamais lui parler. Je sais qu'il me regarde de temps en temps mais je fais semblant de ne pas voir. Une fois, j'ai même cru qu'il allait venir me parler et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette avant que cela ne se produise. Depuis, on s'ignore cordialement.

« Tu vas aller à la plaque ? » Me demande Gale.

« Oui. J'ai des mûres pour Greasy sae. Elle en rafolle. »

Comme Gale doit rentrer, on se sépare et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à la plaque. Greasy sae me sourit en me voyant.

« Tu as mes mures ma petite ? »

« Oui »

Je lui tends un gros sac. La récolte fut très bonne. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans ce qu'elle propose Ce qui pourrait m'interesser. J'y vois quelque chose d'étrange et sale. Je me saisie de l'objet. On dirait une théière dorée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je l'ai trouvé dans la terre en venant. J'ai failli tomber en me prenant les pieds dedans »

« La forme est jolie. »

« Prends-la si tu la veux »

« Je peux ? »

« Si je te le propose »

J'accepte. Je rentre chez moi et je décide de passer l'objet sous l'eau. La terre s'en va. Je vois qu'il y a un dessin dessus ou plutôt une estampille. Un gai moqueur. Je prends un chiffon et je monte dans notre chambre à Prim et moi. C'est dommage que Prim ne soit pas là. Elle est avec des amies. Prim a beaucoup d'amies. Moi à part Madge, que je qualifie plus de connaissances et Gale. Je n'ai personne. Je ne suis pas sociable.

J'essuie ma nouvelle acquisation et je frotte pour la faire briller. Soudain, l'objet commence à chauffer et très vite ça brule et je le lache. Il tombe sur le sol. De la vapeur se met à sortir par le trou de ce que je pense être une théière. Je n'ose pas m'approcher ou y toucher. Comment c'est possible ? Bientôt toute la pièce est dans la brume.

Ai-je déclenché un incendie ? Je panique et je me rue vers la porte quand j'entends une voix masculine qui me sembe familière derrière moi.

« Et zut les vacances sont finies ».

Je me retourne prudemment tout en me saissisant de ma lampe de chevet. La seule « arme » à ma portée. La brume se dissipe et se tient en face de moi Ceasar Flickerman. Ce qui est impossible vu qu'il croupit en prison aux dernières nouvelles. L'homme observe l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Ca sent le charbon ? Oh non, me dites pas que j'ai atteri au district 12, chez les perdants. J'étais tellement bien au capitole. Qu'est ce que je fous là ? »

Je n'apprécie pas la façon dont il parle du district 12.

« Ceaser Flickerman ? » Je questionne.

« Qui ? » me repond t'il

« Vous ? » je lui dis.

Je viens d'avoir l'échange le plus absurde de ma vie.

« Oh moi. Non je ne suis pas lui. Mon dernier maitre, il voulait que je prenne cette forme. C'était un grand fan. »

Je ravale ma salive. De quoi il parle ?

« Oh Non, vous êtes ma nouvelle propriétaire. » Il roule des yeux « Il aura fallu que je tombe sur une ado en plus. Déjà que d'habitude les humains sont affligeants aux niveaux de leurs vœux mais une ado … » Il soupire.

« Qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous arriver ici ? »

« Arf, et il va falloir que j'explique par-dessus le marché. « Il s'approche de moi avec assurance et il a eu beau me dire qu'il n'est pas Ceasar Flickerman. Il parle comme lui et il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau avec ses cheveux bleus électriques. Je fais un pas en arrière et je sers ma lampe. Prête à attaquer.

« Je suis Mockingeay. Le génie de la lampe »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un génie de la lampe ? »

Il ramasse l'objet que je viens de nettoyer. Il me la montre.

« Voici la lampe »

« C'est pas une théière ? »

Il me fait de gros yeux comme si je venais de l'insulter.

« C'est une lampe » me repéte t'il d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Mais on la met où l'ampoule ? »

Il soupire. Il pose la dite lampe sur le petit bureau de Prim et s'installe sur la chaise.

« Cela va prendre du temps… » Il me repointe du doigt la _« lampe »_ et il continue « Ceci est une lampe magique et moi … » il se montre du doigt comme si j'étais une idiote finie « Moi, je suis le génie de la lampe. Mon nom est Mockingeay. Et je peux exhaucer trois de tes vœux pour une durée limitée. »

Je me mets à rire.

« Mais oui c'est ça… Je dois être entrain de cauchemarder. J'ai du m'endormir sur le lit en nettoyant la THEIERE ». J'insiste sur ce dernier mot.

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un rêve stupide. Je me calme. Je repose ma lampe de chevet et je decide d'aller dans le salon. Seulement, une fois les escaliers descendus, J'ai la surprise de le voir assis sur le vieux canapé. Comment est il arrivé avant moi ?

« Même le canapé n'est pas confortable. Je regrette vraiment le confort du capitol ».

Je remonte les escaliers aussi vite. J'ouvre la porte. Il est déjà dans ma chambre. Je décide de me mettre au lit et de fermer les yeux. Je vais bien me réveiller. J'entends Prim rentrer. Et ce satané Génie est toujours là à me fixer, l'air agacé. Prim monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte.

« Oh Katniss. Tu faisais une sieste ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'espère. »

« Prim… » Elle n'a pas l'air de remarqué que « Ceasar Flickerman » est assis sur sa chaise de bureau. J'équarquille les yeux. « Tu ne le vois pas ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ceasar Flickerman. Assis sur ta chaise ». Elle regarde l'endroit en question.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon front.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant »

« Elle ne peut pas me voir » me dit le génie. « Seul mon maitre le peut. Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas réalisé tes vœux »

C'est une blague ? Je me pince la main fortement. Ca fait un mal de chien. Je ne rève pas.

« Mais enfin, Katniss, pourquoi tu te fais mal ? » s'inquiète Prim.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve ? »

« Je crois que tu as besoin de repos » me dit ma petite sœur. Elle me laisse mais avant de partir me dépose un baiser sur le front.

« Bien, peut on commencer les choses sérieuses maintenant ? Plus vite fini, plus vite débarrassé » déclare le génie.

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être hautain et pas aimable.

« Donc, comme tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier et que c'est réciproque. Je te propose de faire court. Tu me dis tes trois vœux. Dans les deux semaines ils se réalisent pour une période de la même durée. Je ne peux pas faire revenir les morts, ni faire tomber amoureux les gens. Ah oui. L'argent, tu peux en avoir mais que pour la période limitée à ce que je viens de dire »

« Moins vite… »

Si c'est un rêve, il est très réaliste et si ca n'en est pas un. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais me faire arnaquer. Après tout, je négocie des échanges depuis mes 11ans.

« Alors, vœux numéro 1 ? » demande t'il.

« Attendez. Vous ne croyez pas que si tout cela est réél, je vais prendre une décision à la va vite ? »

Il me lance un regard noir. Je reprends.

« Pourquoi uniquement 3 vœux ? Et si je faisais le vœu d'avoir des vœux illimités ? »

« C'est impossible. » rétorque t'il.

Trois vœux quand on y refléchit c'est peu. Et ils ne peuvent durer que deux semaines.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentie. Il sort un téléphone portable de sa poche.

« Oui chef ? »

Il roule des yeux et fais des grands mouvements exaspérés.

« Oui mais je ne pensais pas que c'était obligatoire de proposer … Bon d'accord ». Il raccroche visiblement contrarié.

« Il y a bien un moyen de doubler son nombre de vœux. Mais je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi au plus tôt non ? »

« Oui, mais j'attends de voir. Doubler les vœux… On passe de trois à six. Ce n'est pas négligeable »

«Ce n'est pas gratuit… Y a un prix à payer. »

Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un vice caché.

«Et qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une petite pénalité… un compromis à faire pendant une semaine. » Il reste flou.

« De quel genre ? » Je suis méfiante.

« Oh rien de dramatique c'est plutôt amusant. Beaucoup de maitres le font. »

« Des détails »

« Pendant une semaine, à chaque fois qu'une personne du sexe opposé au tien penses à toi d un amour sincère. Tu te transformes en ton animal totem. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je réfléchis intensément. Aucun garçon n'est amoureux de moi, même pas Gale qui est le seul que je connaisse. Donc le seul risque de me voir transformer en mon animal totem est quasi inéxistant.

Le deal a l'air réalisable et pour trois vœux de plus. Très rentable. Au pire, je me réveille car c'est bien un rêve et il ne se passe rien. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Quel est mon animal totem ? »

J'imagine que ce doit être une panthère. Et la cela compliquerait les choses, si soudain, je me transformais en panthère ou en lion... Je ferais peur et je risquerai de me faire tuer.

« Le chat »

« Quoi… » Ma voix s'étrangle. Ce n'est pas possible.

« C'est ton karma, pour avoir essayé de tuer Buttercup »

« Comment vous savez cela ? »

« Je sais tout très chère » Il a un sourire qui ne me plait pas. Bon un chat c'est passe partout au moins.

« J'accepte »

Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie.

« Très bien, on se revoit dans une semaine ». Il disparait.

« Eh mais ? la transformation dure combien de temps ? »

« Tout est dans la brochure » sa voix résonne. « Oups… elle doit être restée sous terre… Tu découvriras par toi-même »

Génial. Je redescends voir Prim. Elle prépare le fromage de chèvre pour le revendre cette après midi. C'est vrai que nous sommes samedi et qu'il y a un marché.

Je cuisine et tout se passe très bien. Je ne me suis pas transformé en chat. Faut dire que le pari n'était pas risqué. Je fais tout pour éviter les garçons et vu comment je suis aimable avec eux. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que l'un d'eux va penser à moi de cette façon là. Un amour sincère en plus. Si encore cela avait été une attirance mais là je suis tranquille.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée. Prim part pour le marché. Elle insiste pour y aller seule. Ces derniers temps, elle veut se débrouiller par elle même. Je vais sans doute, aller au pré faire un tour.

« Prim, je sors. Je rentrerai tard. »

« D'accord. »

Je traverse la Veine. J'évite de passer devant la maison de Gale. Non pas que je crois qu'il soit amoureux. Il n'y jamais rien eu entre nous qui aurait pu me faire penser à cela mais je le fais tout de même par précaution.

Je m'éloigne de la Veine et je ne suis plus très loin du pré .Soudain mon nez me démange. J'ai envie d'eternuer. Ce qui se produit dans les secondes qui suivent.

Tout à coup, le sol me semble bien proche. Il me faut moins de deux secondes pour comprendre que je n'ai plus de jambes, ni de mains, mais des pattes noires. Mes vêtement gisent à mes cotés. Je soulève une patte. Pas de doute, j'ai même les coussinets roses.

Comment est ce possible ? Et Aussi vite ? Quel est l'imbécile qui des sentiments pour moi ? A cet instant, je maudis Gale. Je ne vois que lui. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Avec un peu de chance, ca ne se produira pas souvent. Gale, je le connais, il n'est pas un romantique. Je suis quand même sous le choc d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami me voit autrement qu'une amie. Quoique, suis-je vraiment surprise ? J'aurais du mieux réfléchir avant d'accepter ce pacte.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je chasse les souris ? Je peux toujours me cacher dans un trou de maison en attendant que cela passe. Ah non mauvaise idée. Si je suis dans un petit trou quand je vais reprendre forme humaine, ca risque de me tuer.

J'ai envie de hurler. Je suis tellement choquée et en colère. Au final j'hurle. Sauf que je ne sais plus parler non plus. J'ai fait un long miaulement. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Wow, visez la minette. » j'entends une voix que je comprends. Je tourne la tête. Et dire que je pensais que ca ne pouvait pas être pire. En face de moi Buttercup.

« T'es nouvelle dans le quatier ? Je t'ai jamais vu » me dit t'il d'une voix féline.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements pour cette nouvelle fic. Je remercie mes reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre. Tels que Fan de twilight, Titounette. Gigi, Fan de hunger games, Caroline, Mirabelle. Un deuxième chapitre de mis en jambes. Au depart, il devait être différent mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses ^^.

**Chapitre 2**

Katniss ' pov

Buttercup s'approche de moi et je lève la patte avant droite afin de lui faire signe de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il me regarde étrangement.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Beauté… »

« N'avance pas. »

« Tu viens d'où ? J'ai jamais vu un chat faire cela avec sa patte » Il me tourne au tour.

« T'es un chat domestique toi. Le poil brillant et bien nourri. Tu viens de la ville ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Laisse-moi tranquille »

Par mesure de précautions, je vérifie que je peux sortir mes griffes.

« Toi et moi, on ferait un beau couple et on aurait une belle portée »

D'instinct, je me suis mise à cracher. Non mais déjà que je ne veux pas d'enfants alors des chatons… Qu'est ce que je raconte. La situation est si surréaliste.

« Allez, je suis un aventurier, un bon chasseur, je suis un survivant et je posséde une maison pas trop mal dans la Veine. »

Il posséde une maison ? Non mais il s'y croit ce chat.

« Oh tiens, tu es un chat domestique… aussi » Je le prends de haut.

« Nan, je vais et je viens comme je veux. Mais j'ai une dette envers la petite fille blonde. Prim. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et du coup, je leur chasse les souris et autres insectes. »

« Ah bon… Mais ils te nourissent aussi non ? »

« Ouais, Prim surtout. Le seul défaut de cette famille c'est la sorcière. »

J'ai comme une idée qu'il parle de moi. Dire que la sorcière c'est le surnom que je donne à la mère de Peeta.

« Ouais, une vraie conne aigrie, qui passe son temps à faire la gueule. Elle finira vieille fille. » Il détaille.

Attends que je reprenne forme humaine et tu vas voir ce que la conne aigrie est capable de faire.

« Je n'aime pas les chats qui parlent mal de leurs maitres » je miaule d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Tu vas être difficile à séduire mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Toi et moi, bébé, ce n'est que le début ».

Mais il s'est regardé. En plus il est moche. Il me laisse sur ses mots, avec un miaulement sensuel : Genre je ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je suis content qu'il soit parti. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais cru voir cette saleté de chat sous ce jour. Quelle horreur. Va falloir que je l'évite au maximum si je me retransforme en chat.

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de rester prés de mes vêtements. Surtout qu'il y a la veste de mon père. Du coup, je me pose sur mes vêtements et j'attends. Combien de temps, vais je rester comme ça ? Une bonne heure passe et je me suis assoupie mais un chat à une ouie fine et j'entends quelque chose qui s'approche rapidement.

. En fait c'est plutôt quelqu'un qui court vers ma direction. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le temps que je me décide, deux pieds ont failli me piétiner mais se sont arrêtés à temps. Je relève la tête. C'est pénible de ne voir qu'au raz du sol. Il s'agit de Peeta Mellark. Il est essouflé. Il me regarde tout éberlué.

« Oh… Bah ? » Je ne bouge pas. Je dois protèger mes vêtements coute que coute et ce n'est pas comme si il allait me reconnaitre. Il s'accroupit et touche mes affaires. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Katniss ? » Il crit soudain. « Tu es là ? »

Tiens, pourquoi il m'appelle ? Il aurait reconnu mes vêtements ?

« Peeta ?» J'entends une voix féminine.

« Oh non ! » Il ramasse mes affaires et moi avec. C'est terrible d'être une chose si petite qu'il soit sit facile d'être priver de sa liberté de mouvements en quelques secondes. Je pourrais le griffer pour me sortir de là. Mais si je fais cela, je perds mes vêtements par la même occasion. Il se cache derrière un arbre.

« Peeta » la voix féminine continue de l'appeler.

Il soupire. Il me regarde puis il me fait un petit clin d'œil tout en me donnant une petite caresse sur la tête. C'est agréable. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe.

« Bon » commence t'il tout bas. « J'aime pas faire cela mais la ça devient du harcelèment ».

Il me dépose, moi et mes affaires et il s'avance vers la voix. Je décide de m'avancer pour voir de quelle fille, il s'agit.

« Alice. Je crois que j'avais pourtant été clair » déclare t'il

Oh c'est Alice Kilmer. L'une des plus belles filles de la ville. Elle est pourtant plus agée que Peeta. Je crois qu'elle à l'age de Gale.

« C'est immature de s'enfuir comme cela » Lui fait t'elle remarquer.

« Tu me suis partout dés que je te croise. J'en peux plus » Il explique d'une voix posée malgré qu'il semble passablement énervé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Tous les hommes sain d'esprit me veulent et c'est toi que j'ai choisi »

« Faut croire que je suis fou. Mais tu n'es pas du tout, mais pas du tout mon style de fille. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait plaisir.

« Mais toi, tu es totalement mon style. Tu es trop mignon. Tu me fais craquer Peeta. J'aimerai tant que tu mettes ton pain dans mon four »

Comment ça son pain dans son four ? Elle ne peut pas le mettre elle-même ? Ce n'est pas difficile pourtant. Peeta est rouge brique et soudain, je viens de comprendre de quel genre de pain et de four, elle parle. Je n'y crois pas :'Elle a osé lui balancer cela comme ça. Elle me fait penser à la drague lourde de Buttercup en pire.

Elle s'avance prés de lui en dégrafant les premiers boutons de son chemisier. J'hallucine.

« Arrêtes cela tout de suite Alice. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Combien de fois faut il que je te le dise ? »

« Oh allez, tu es un garçon, je sais ce qu'ils ont dans la tête et je suis prête à satisfaire tes moindres fantasmes. »

Elle se touche la poitrine de façon assez sugestive.

Elle comence sérieusement à m'enerver celle là.

« Laisse tomber Alice. » poursuit-il.

« Personne ne me dit non. »

« Faut un commencement à tout. » rétorque Peeta.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Son expression change totalement.

« Un jour, tu regrettas ce refus et il sera trop tard. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Dés demain, je vais dire à tout le lycée que tu es un très mauvais coup au lit. Toutes les filles le sauront »

Il serre les poings. Je suis moi-même très en colère et j'ai envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. Je cours vers elle, toutes griffes dehors et je m'attaque à ses jambes dénudées.

Elle crit. Elle me donne un coup et me jette mais j'ai réussi à la griffer de partout. Je retombe plutôt bien sur mes pattes pour un chat débutant. Soudain, je sens mon nez me démanger. J'ai comme une envie d'éternuer. La dernière fois que cela c'est produit, je suis devenue un chat. Je cours en direction de mes vêtements et je me retransforme juste à temps derrière l'arbre. Je suis nue comme un vers.

Alice est toujours en train de hurler. Elle me maudit et insulte Peeta. Je me dépêche de me rhabiller. J'entends des bruits de pas lourds. Ca doit être Peeta qui revient pour les affaires vu que je n'entends plus la voix perçante d'Alice. Je finis de lacer ma botte droite quand il me voit.

Il me fixe la bouche ouverte. Zut, qu'est ce que je dis maintenant ?

« Katniss ? Tu ? » Il ne trouve pas ses mots. C'est clair qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir là.

Il faut vite que je trouve un truc. Il doit se demander pourquoi mes vêtements trainaient à terre dans le pré et… Ce que je fabriquais nue quelque part.

« Y a un petit étang pas loin. Comme il fait chaud… Je… »

Il est complètement surpris de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux mais il doit se demander quel genre de fille je suis pour aller me baigner dans un étang a proximité d'un pré où les gens se promènent souvent.

« C'est dangereux Katniss. Des gens auraient pu te voir. Et laisser tes vêtements a portée de vue ce n'est pas prudent… » On dirait qu'il s'inquiète sincèrement.

« J'y avais pas pensé »

Voilà… Maintenant, il doit se dire que je suis une idiote finie. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« J'ai tout entendu » Je lui révèle.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi est-il si content d'apprendre que je sais tout de ce qui vient de se passer ? Il devrait plutôt être embarrassé. Il me décoche un de ses superbes sourires. Une petite voix en moi me rappelle que ses sourires sont dangereux.

« Bon. Eh bien. Au revoir » Je me relève brusquement.

Il faut que je parte vite. Très vite.

« Hey Katniss ? »

« Quoi ? » Je lance un peu trop brutalement.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu un chat noir, aux yeux gris ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ce chat m'a bien aidé » poursuit-il.

« Ah … »

« C'est sympa d'enfin pouvoir se parler. On a jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant »

Normal je l'évite comme la peste.

« Tu peux arrêter de sourire bêtement. » Je lui ordonne agacée.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne le fais pas exprés »

« Ca m'énerve les gens qui sourient pour un rien » Je rétorque. Je veux lui passer l'envie de continuer à discuter avec moi.

« Je ne souris pas pour rien. Je souris parce que je suis content de te parler »

Mon cœur vient de louper un battement. Je serre les poings.

« Ecoutes Peeta. Je ne veux pas être ton amie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Ok ! » J'hausse le ton. Puis j'accelère le pas. Il ne me suit pas. Mais il me crit :

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais être ton ami Katniss !» Ce qu'il vient de me dire me met dans une colère noire. Tant mieux si il ne veut pas être mon ami car moi non plus je ne veux pas l'être. Bon débarras.

Je rentre chez moi à toute vitesse. La journée fut horrible. J'ai du rester 2 bonnes heures en chat. Je monte dans ma chambre.

« Génie ? Vous êtes là ! » Je parle dans le vide. « Je veux tout arrêter. Ce n'est pas drole »

Pas de réponse. « Vous m'entendez ? » je continue de crier.

« Désolé, c'est trop tard » je l'entends enfin me répondre. « A dans une semaine »

Et c'est là que je la sens revenir cette démangeaison. Je vais éternuer et... Oh non, trop tard, j'ai éternué. Je suis en chat de nouveau.

Je ne vais pas tenir une semaine comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Gale puisse autant penser à moi. Va falloir que je mettre les choses au point avec lui. Bon au moins je suis chez moi. Je saute sur mon lit et je me mets en boule.

.

A suivre.

Ps /le pain dans le four et tout droit sorti d'une interview de Josh Hutcherson. Une fan qui lui aurait dit cela… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews ^^. J'ai eu une fin de semaine chargée et donc je n'ai pas pu écrire un nouveau chapitre avant. Dans le bouquin 1, je me suis toujours demandé comment Katniss, a-t-elle pu laisser Gale traiter Madge comme une « merde » sans jamais prendre sa défense ni même ensuite lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son comportement. Alors que ce n'est normalement pas son genre. Pourtant elle a laissé Gale passer ses nerfs sur la pauvre fille sans rien faire ni pendant ni après. J'ai donc décidé d'aborder un chouilla dans ce chapitre la relation Katniss /Gale. Et cela même dans le livre 2 : La passivité de Katniss devant Gale. Il ne veut pas de son « argent » il fait tout un foin pour les gants puis limite la traite de produit du capitole et elle reste passive face à ses attitudes. Bref voila…Je me demandais tout bêtement comme elle pouvait être aussi peu sure d'elle en face de lui.

**Chapitre 3**

Katniss pov

Je me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin et heureusement, dans mon corps humain. J'ai pris de grandes décisions cette nuit. Je sais que je vais me transformer en chat bien plus souvent que je ne le pensais. De ce fait, je suis allée cacher deux sacs avec des vêtements de rechanges dans des lieux où il n'y a pas de passages. Un à la Veine et un derrière l'arbre où Peeta m'a lancé les pains. Ainsi, si je suis en chat en ville, j'aurais aussi un endroit où me changer. Ensuite, et la, c'est le plus gros sacrifice à faire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre de pantalons, ni de bottes. Je vais donc devoir opter pour les robes. Les vieilles robes usées de ma mère, trop larges et trop grandes pour moi. Celle dont elles ne se préoccupent plus. De ce fait, si quelqu'un en ramasse. Ce ne sera pas une perte. Enfin, dernière chose et la plus incomfortable : pas de sous vêtements. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'éparpiller mes sous vêtements si je suis prise de court.

Je sais que je suis prévenue de ma transformation par une démangeaison qui va me faire éternuer. Cela me laisse donc un labs de temps pour essayer de controler le phénoméne et ne pas me retrouver nue ou en chat en pleine place publique.

Dernière résolution, la plus sympathique de toutes : Sêcher le lycée cette semaine. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il faut aussi que je tire partie de cette situation. Je ne sais pas encore comment. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre une expérience de félins. Quant à Gale, il va falloir que je lui parle. Seulement, que va-t-il se passer si il me voit ? Est-ce que je vais me transformer de suite ? Est-ce un risque que je peux prendre ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser des sentiments qu'il a mon égard. Si cela ne me causait pas autant d'ennuis peut être me sentirais je flattée ? Mais là, tout ce que cela m'inspire c'est de l'embarras. De plus, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'il ne voyait plus comme avant. En y réfléchissant bien c'est plutôt flatteur. Toutes les filles sont en admiration devant Gale. Il est grand, beau, gentil et protecteur. Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui dans la fôret. Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut mais c'est de moi dont il est amoureux. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. En plus, je suis plus jeune que lui.

J'ai toujours admiré Gale. C'est mon ami, mon confident, mon modèle. Plus j'y pense plus cela me semble logique. Peut être que cette histoire de chat ne fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable ? J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'imaginer entrain de l'embrasser ou de lui tenir la main. Ca me fait un peu bizarre. Puis je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je voudrais vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu de petit ami, ni tomber amoureuse pour ne pas finir comme ma mère. Et me voilà qui pense à Gale de cette façon là…sans que cela ne me contrarie. Peut être parce que je me suis déjà attachée à lui? Alors qu'est ce que cela changerait ? En plus, il sait que je ne veux pas marier ni ne veux d'enfants. Il n'y a donc pas de problème.

Je me demande quel genre de couple on ferait ? J'essaye d'imaginer et je me dis qu'à part l'aspect physique de la relation, probablement rien ne changerait. Donc cela serait faisable. Je pense que je pourrais me faire aux baisers et aux embrassades. Même si je ne suis pas plus emballée que cela, par contre, aller plus loin… oh la là rien que l'idée vient de me faire rire. C'est trop ridicule. Je ne m'y vois pas du tout.

Je ne suis pas du tout interessé par cela et avec Gale, c'est encore plus déplacé je trouve. Mais s'il m'aime, la question se posera tôt ou tard. Je soupire. Finira t il par m'abandonner parce que je serais incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attendra de moi ?

Rien que l'idée de perdre Gale, me noue la gorge. C'est mon seul et unique ami. Il est mon port d'attache. Sans lui, je n'ai plus personne. Cela me rappelle les rares fois ou l'on s'est disputé et que nous ne nous parlions plus pendant quelques temps. J'ai toujours fini par faire le premier pas pour qu'on se réconcilie. Par ravaler ma fierté et faire des excuses parce que de plus avoir Gale dans ma vie me laissait un vide éément, je n'ai que lui.

Je devrais peut être me faire d'autres amis pour être moins dépendante vis-à-vis de lui ?

« D'autres amis ? Catnip ? » J'entends la voix de Gale résonner dans ma tête « Des gens qui voudront profiter de toi et qui te laisseront tomber à la première difficulté »

Il n'a pas tord. Nous vivons dans un monde égoiste. Mes parents avaient des amis. Où étaient-ils lorsque mon père est mort ? Ils tous fait la sourde oreille. Personne ne nous a aidés. A ce moment, je revois Peeta et les pains. Lui, m'a aidé et il ne me connaissait même pas. Mais c'était y a longtemps. J'ai bien compris hier, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi comme amie. Il n'a pas du être content que je ne sois jamais allée le remercier que je ne lui ai jamais remboursé ma dette. Non,Je suis injuste. Je dois me rappeler que c'est moi qui l'ai agressé en premier. Je n'ai pas du tout été sympa avec lui.

Maintenant que j'y pense Gale, lui, il en a bien des amis.

« Des amis Catnip ? » la voix de Gale retentit de nouveau dans mon esprit « Ce sont plus des relations d'affaires, on sait exactement ce que l'autre attend de nous. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai. Notre amitié est pure et sincère. Elle est unique. Catnip. Ne compare pas l'incomparable. »

Je me souviens avoir déjà eu ce genre de conversations avec lui. Lorsque j'ai commencé à manger avec Madge. Il l'a mal prit. En plus, la fille du maire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille ? » m'avait t'il dit. Je l'avais mal prit. J'avais l'impression de trahir les gens de la Veine alors que je ne faisais que manger avec elle.

« Présente la moi » il m'a dit ensuite alors que j'essayais de défendre mon choix

« Je veux constater moi-même qu'elle ne veut pas profiter de toi ». Les présentations ont été tendues . Madge était carrément intimidée et moi je n'osais rien dire. Je comprenais que Gale soit si suspicieux. Il ne voulait que mon bien et je regrette de ne pas avoir défendu un peu Madge mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

Malgré tout, Madge et moi on a continué à manger ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une amie :C'est une relation. J'ai l'impression que c'est même plus un arrangement entre nous. On mange en silence, on échange très peu et j'avoue que parfois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Gale n'avait pas mis son grain de sel.

Je suis une nouvelle fois ingrate. Il ne pensait qu'à ma reste le seul en qui j'ai une totale confiance.

Je décide d'arreter de me prendre la tête avec Gale Hawthorne pour aujourd'hui. J'entends ma mère partir pour le travail. Prim se réveille et elle est surprise de me voir accoutrée d'une des vieilles robes de ma mère.

« Les autres vêtements, sont au sale » Je lui explique.

« Mais maman a d'autres robes qui t'iraient mieux »

« Non c'est bon. »

« Tu n'es pas très jolie la dedans »

« Parfait, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche »

Nous déjeunons rapidement et nous partons plus tot qu'a l'accoutumée pour l'école de Prim. Je veux éviter de croiser Gale et ses petits frères sur le chemin. Du coup, Prim est l'une des premières arrivées.

Jusqu'à maintenant, tout va bien. Pas d'éternuement en vue. Sur le chemin inverse je crois Alice et ses amies. Elles parlent de Peeta. Je ralentis le pas.

« Ma pauvre Alice. » lui dit une de ses amies. « Qui aurait pu penser qu'il soit aussi nul au lit ?Il est si mignon »

« En plus, il n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes… »

Je vois qu'Alice met à exécution son plan. J'aurais du la griffer au visage cette peste. J'aurais presque envie de les interrompre et de dire que c'est elle qui doit être le mauvais coup dans l'histoire parce que Peeta c'est le meilleur amant qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais j'ai une réputation à protèger.

Je me demande comment Peeta va le prendre ? Je continue à marcher sans direction précise. Je me retrouve en ville. Prés de la boulangerie. A ma grande surprise, Peeta est en train de balayer le troitoir alors qu'à cette heure ci, il devrait être en cours. Mince, il m'a vu... Il me fixe. Dire que je suis habillée comme un sac poubelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ca m'embête soudain . Je ne peux pas rester là. Je me sens trop honteuse. Je fais demi-tour.

« Katniss » Zut, il m'apelle. Je fais quoi ? Pas le temps de décider, je sens que je vais bientôt éternuer. Du coup, je m'enfuis sans un regard pour lui. Je me précipite vers mon arbre cachette non loin de là. Et voila. A peine arrivée que je suis redevenue un chat.

C'est la poisse quand même. Mais, je ne dois pas me laisser abbattre. Du coup, je décide de retourner en ville. Voir si Peeta est toujours là. Il balaye vigoureusement son pas de porte. Il a l'air énervé. Je me demande si c'est à cause de moi ? Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir comme cela. C'est sur qu'il a du le prendre pour lui.

Je m'approche de lui et j'ai failli recevoir un coup de balai. Heureusement que je suis agile.

« Oh mais tu es le chat d'hier ? »

Il se souvient de moi. Il s'accroupit et il me donne une petite caresse sur la tête. C'est agréable. Je me frotte à lui. Je suppose que c'est l'instinct animal qui me fait agir comme cela. Il continue à me caresser. C'est trop bien.

« Tu es trop mignon. Toi. En plus je te dois une fière chandelle. J'ai un peu de lait tu en veux ? »

Je miaule. C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il me sourit. Son visage s'illumine quand il sourit. Il est magnifique. J'ai l'impression d'être éblouie par le soleil. Soudain, je n'ai plus pattes sur terre. Il vient de me prendre dans ces bras. Je suis tout contre lui et la sensation est étrange. J'ai trop de poils pour pouvoir apprécier ce qui m'arrive. Il me prend avec beaucoup de précaution et je suis tout de même très à l'aise.

Il ouvre la porte et on rentre, on passe dérrière le comptoir de la boulangerie et on entre dans sa maison.

« Peeta ! Tu fais quoi avec un chat ? » Demande l'un de ses frères.

« Je vais lui donner du lait. On peut le garder le temps que nos parents reviennent du district 7 ?»

Le frère hausse les épaules et il part.

Peeta me redonne une caresse et il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Tu es mon chat pour la semaine… Après je te trouvais un bon foyer » et il me donne un baiser sur le front. Mais je ne sens rien du tout. J'ai définitivement trop de poils.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme c'est un jour férié et que je n'ai rien à faire. Voici le chapitre suivant. Attention, un petit peu coquin ^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 4**

Katniss pov

J'ai bu un peu de lait sous le regard bienveillant de mon _maitre._ Puis, une fois terminé, Peeta m'a reprit dans ses bras.

« Je ne travaille pas avant cet apres midi. Je vais te montrer ma chambre »

Peeta est comme Prim, il parle aux animaux. Pour une fois, je ne trouve pas cela ridicule bien au contraire. Il monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte de sa chambre : Première fois que je vais voir une chambre de garçon. Je ne suis jamais allée dans celle de Gale.

La chambre de Peeta est assez sobre. Tout est bien rangé. C'est même mieux rangé que la mienne. Il me dépose sur le lit. Il ouvre la fenêtre. Je regarde tout autour. Je vois sur son bureau d'innombrables crayons de toutes sortes. Des pinceaux, et des feuilles de papier. Il s'allonge sur le lit et me fait signe de l'approcher. J'obéis. Dire que je suis au lit avec un garçon. Bon en même temps, ca n'a rien à voir. Je suis un chat. Il me caresse et c'est toujours très agréable. J'adore quand il passe sa main sous ma machoire. Sans savoir comment cela se produit, je commence à ronronner.

« Tu aimes ça » Constate Peeta. Etre un chat à définitivement des avantages. « Au fait, tu es un male ou une femelle ? Voyons cela... » Il me prend soudain et même si je ne suis qu'un chat c'est terriblement embarrassant.

« Une femelle »

Il me repose et je me sens mal à l'aise d'avoir été exposée de cette manière là. Je lui tourne le dos. Il me caresse de nouveau.

« Si je veux te placer, il va falloir que je te fasse opérer. Personne ne voudra d'une chatte qui peut avoir une portée à tout moment »

Le choc ! D'accord, je ne veux pas d'enfants, encore moins de chatons mais c'est une chose de ne pas en vouloir et une autre de vous en retirer le choix. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle option pourrait me contrarier autant. Peut être qu'après tout mon choix n'est pas encore si définitif que cela ? Ou bien je surréagis à cause de ce qu'il veut me faire. Je crache.

Il se met à rire.

« T'inquiètes, de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer une telle intervention. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite »

Il m'a quand même fait bien peur. C'est horrible d'être un chat. Je change d'avis à chaque seconde. Il se lève et se dirige vers son bureau. Il se saisit d'une feuille et d'un crayon de papier.

« Tu ne bouges pas, je vais faire un portrait de toi ».

Il est sérieux ? Il veut me dessiner ? Quel intérêt de dresser le portrait d'un sac à puces ?

Malgré tout, comme je n'ai rien d'autres à faire et que je suis curieuse de voir ce que cela va donner : J'obéis et je prends la pause. Le temps passe et je suis impressionnée par sa concentration. Il a l'air de prendre ce portrait très au sérieux.

« J'ai terminé » s'exclame t'il enfin. Il me montre le dessin.

Wouah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait autant de talent. Je suis vraiment un très beau chat. Je miaule. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas parler. Il me regarde amusé.

« Merci » me dit-il.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvre. C'est son frère, mais pas celui de tout à l'heure.

« Peeta. On va avoir une livraison pour Madame Hopkins. A faire dans une heure »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne devais pas travailler avant cet après midi. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te décrasser et de t'habiller correctement »

« D'accord ». Son frère referme la porte. Peeta me regarde. « C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pas d'école cette semaine mais livraison à effectuer à la place et cet apres midi service au comptoir… »

Ah, il n'ira pas au lycée non plus cette semaine. Ca doit être parce que ces parents ne sont pas là. Lui et ses frères doivent être disponibles pour la boulangerie. Il ouvre son armoire. Il choisi un pantalon, un caleçon et une chemise qu'il dépose sur le lit.

« Tu ne montes pas dessus. Tu vas mettre des poils »

Je miaule.

« C'est incroyable, on dirait que tu me comprends ».

C'est le cas. Puis il sort de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Il ne m'a pas dit où il allait alors je décide de le suivre. Un chat marche drolement vite En à peine une seconde je suis à son niveau et j'ai juste le temps de rentrer dans la pièce avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Je regarde tout autour pour savoir ou nous sommes. C'est incroyablement frustrant cette vue ras du sol. Et là, je m'aperçois que je suis dans la salle de bain.

Oh mon dieu. Je fais demi-tour mais la porte est fermée et lui me tourne le dos. Il enlève son t shirt qu'il laisse tomber par terre. Oh mon dieu. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochaines minutes.

Je relativise. Je n'ai pas de raison de paniquer. Je suis un chat. Y a rien d'anormal. Je ne suis pas Katniss l'humaine. Je suis Katniss, le mignon petit chat que personne ne soupsçonne.

Je lève la tête. Il a un dos bien dessiné. Il est assez carré et ses bras sont beaucoup plus musclés que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il cache bien son jeu. Il a des épaules superbes. Cela doit être à cause de tous ses sacs de farine qu'il transporte.

Le pantalon vient de glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Il a de belles jambes et de belles cuisses. Il n'est pas trop velu et en plus c'est tout blond. Oui normal, il est blond mais je me souviens, une fois Gale avait mis un short et … Ah le pauvre avait mal prit ma comparaison avec les singes.

Là il est un peu poilu mais en blond ca n'a pas le même effet. Je devrais aller me cacher sous un meuble mais je suis incapable de bouger. J'attends la suite. Le fait d'être dans la peau d'un chat me décomplexe énormément. Et voilà, il enlève son caleçon et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un fessier puisse être aussi… Je ne trouve même pas le mot. Il est ferme et rebondit et tout son corps est impeccablement proportioné. Je ronronne devant le spectacle qui m'est offert.

Je serais humaine, je serais rouge de la tête aux pieds. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Il est splendide. Je m'impatiente de le voir de face. Mais je réalise que ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite parce qu'il se trouve devant le baquet. Il plonge dedans et la je ne vois plus rien du tout. Juste sa tête. En tout cas, c'est comme chez moi. Son baquet est en plein milieu de la pièce.

Je cherche un endroit en hauteur ou je pourrais avoir une meilleure vue. Je devais me sentir coupable ou honteuse de vouloir profiter ainsi de Peeta mais, il faut bien que je trouve quelques compensations à ma situation. Je vois un tabouret à quelques centimètres de là. Je saute dessus. La précision faite chat.

Il sursaute quand il me voit.

« Hey mais tu es là ! Tu m'as suivie »

J'ai une vue parfaite. Son torse ne me décoit pas non plus. Il est à peine velu. Quelques petits poils se battent en duel et il à des pectoraux qui donnent envie de les toucher. Il me regarde bizarrement. Puis hausse les épaules. C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un chat après tout. S'il savait. Heureusement, il ne sait pas.

Il se saisit du savon et le passe sur son torse lentement puis avec ses mains il frictionne ses fabuleux pectoraux. Je remarque qu'il a les têtons qui pointent. Et je ne savais pas que cela était possible pour les garçons. C'est terriblement sensuel. Puis il fait la même chose avec ses bras. Je suis entrain d'envier le savon. J'ai envie de toucher moi aussi. Il plonge sa tête sous l'eau et en ressort, les cheveux mouillés, les mêches de son front tombent dans ses yeux bleus. Il est juste incroyablement sexy. J'ai dit sexy ? Mon ronronnement redouble d'intensité. Je n'arrive pas à controler ce truc. Peeta me regarde étrangement.

Après quelques secondes, Il se frotte une jambe puis l'autre. Puis ses mains s'enfoncent dans l'eau en son milieu. Je n'y vois pas bien, l'eau est savoneuse mais je devrais me sentir mal à l'aise parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il est en train de toucher à cet instant mais au contraire je suis fascinée par l'idée.

Ca n'aide pas biensur qu'il soit aussi sensuel dans ses mouvements. Peut être que si je m'approchais un petit peu en restant sur mes deux pattes arrières, j'y verrais quelque chose.

Je devrais savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut parce que je perds l'équilibre, le comble pour un chat et je me rate grandiose : En effet, je me retrouve tête la première dans le baquet.

Quelle horreur. J'ai l'impression que mes poils pèsent des tonnes et je ne sais pas nager. Peeta me sort de l'eau. Il a l'air tout aussi choqué que moi.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? »

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et j'ai eu une pensée pour Buttercup. Il me rédépose par terre. Je sais maintenant pourquoi les chats détestent l'eau.

Il me regarde perplexe. J'ai les oreilles en arrière. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même puis il éclate de rire. Merci pour la compassion

« La tête que tu fais, l'allure que tu as » il rit de plus belle. « Attends que je sorte de là et je vais te sécher »

Je dégouline de partout. Mes poils mes pauvres poils : La sensation est désagréable. Malgré tout, je dois me reconcentrer. Il va sortir du bain. Je n'ai pas subi tout cela pour rien. Et il se lève.

Au départ, je n'ose pas regarder la partie qui m'interesse vraiment. En plus, d'après les livres de sciences, c'est pas super beau ce machin. Malgré tout je suis intriguée. J'opte pour la vue d'ensemble. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue. Ca ne me fait pas du tout la même impression que dans les livres. Il est tellement bien proportionné qu'il me fait penser à ses vieilles statues grecques d'hommes nus qu'on voit sur les livres d'histoires.

C'est là que je le réalise pleinement : Peeta Mellark n'est pas seulement mignon. Il est incroyablement beau. Je ne me lasse pas de contempler sa nudité et sa virilité...

Il ouvre un tiroir. Je me remets à ronronner et je laisse échapper un drole de miaulement qui ne veut rien dire. Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui peut te faire ronronner ? T'es pas un chat banal toi, tu es trempée et tu ronronnes ? »

Le ronron, il est venu tout seul. Le miaulement bizarre aussi. Je m'arrête. Il sort une serviette et la dispose autour de la taille. Quel dommage. J'aurais bien encore voulu profiter de la vue qui m'était offerte. Il me reste malgré tout le torse pour me rincer l'œil. Je ne me reconnais pas du tout. Je dois me reprendre. Je suis en pamoison devant le corps dénudé de Peeta Mellark.

Il me prend dans ses bras, se saisit d'une serviette, s'assoie sur une chaise et me pose sur ses genoux. Puis il me frotte avec la serviette. C'est horrible. Il est délicat mais ce n'est pas du tout agréable. Je vais mettre des heures à sécher en plus. Sauf qu'il a une autre idée en tête. Il branche le seche cheveux.

Le suplice commence. Je ne bouge pas parce qu'il faut bien que mes poils séchent mais que c'est désagréable. A la fin j'ai l'impression d'être une boule de poils permanentée.

On retourne dans sa chambre et je suis redéposée sur le lit. C'est là que je réalise qu'il va devoir s'habiller. Encore une dernière possiblité d'apprécier le charme masculin dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'il se rhabille, il me fixe parfois. Le ronron revient. Je n'en loupe pas une miette. Dieu qu'il est beau. Jamais je n'aurais pensé apprécier autant la nudité d'un homme.

« Je crois que mon chat est un pervers » lance t'il.

Il s'est rhabillé bien trop rapidement à mon gout.

« Peeta ! La livraison est prête à partir » lance l'un de ses frères.

« J'arrive. » Il sort mais laisse la porte ouverte.

Je ferais mieux de sortir. Je choisis de sortir par la fenêtre. A peine j'ai sauté de la fenêtre que je tombe nez à nez sur Buttercup. Zut !

« Oh ! Ça alors. C'est toi la petite coquine qui diffuse toutes ses phéromones et qui ronronne si fortement. Mon ouie fine ne me trompe jamais. Alors comme cela on est en chaleur ? »

Quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews. A mes reviewers auxquels je ne peux répondre : Mirabelle, Fan de twilight, Caroline, Lisia et Titounette. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'écrire aussi ^^

Voici la suite ^^

**Chapitre 5**

Katniss pov

« Je constate que tu es chaude comme la braise chérie… Je connais un joli petit coin où je pourrais satisfaire tes envies » lance Buttercup.

« Je n'ai aucune envie et certainement pas avec toi ! »

« Ah oui ? T'es pourtant bien en chaleur, ma belle »

« Pas du tout »

Il me tourne autour encore une fois .Cela va finir par une bataille de chats.

« Ronronnements intenses, miaulements… ce sont les signes ma puce »

Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas un chat. C'est vrai que j'ai émis des bruits incontrôlables pendant que je regardais Peeta. Est que cela signifie que mon corps de chat se serait mis en chaleur pour Peeta ?

« Alors Beauté, je t'emène au paradis ? »

« Non. Va en enfer.» Sur ce je commence à m'éloigner mais il me suit. Par chance, je sens que mon nez me démange. Je vais redevenir humaine. Je me mets à courir en direction de mon arbre. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

« Oh une souris sur la droite » je lui crie. Il détourne la tête un instant. Et c'est suffisant pour que j'atteigne l'arbre. En un eternuement je suis de retour dans mon corps chéri. Nue mais humaine.

Ma vieille et hideuse robe est toujours là. Buttercup vient de me rejoindre. Il me fixe bizarrement. Je sais qu'il n'a rien vu. L'idée qu'il me voit nue me révulse. Je le chasse et il s'en va.

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez joué au chat pour la journée. Je décide donc de rentrer. L'après midi va être longue. Je déjeune et je peste contre le temps gaché. Je pourrais aller à la chasse. Mais c'est impossible.

Les transformations en chat me fatiguent énormément J'opte donc pour une sieste. Mes yeux se ferment.

_« Tu veux que je te lave le dos Peeta ? » Il me regarde intensément. Il me tend le savon comme une invitation. Je la saisie. Je vois ma main le savonner délicatement. Puis, avec je masse son dos. Sa peau semble si douce. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là mais, maintenant, je suis dans le baquet avec lui. L'eau est chaude, je suis entièrement nue. Son dos me fait face. Nos peaux à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. J'attrappe à nouveau le savon. Je décide de m'approcher et je me plaque contre lui. Ensuite,je fais glisser le savon sur son torse doucement, tout en savourant le contact de ma poitrine sur sa peau chaude et douce... Le savon s'échappe de ma main et tombe dans le fond du baquet. Cela ne me déstabilise pas. Je passe mes mains savoneuses sur ses pectoraux. Je sens ses têtons qui pointent et j'adore la sensation que cela me procure.. Je deviens plus aventureuse et mes doigts effleurent maintenant ses abdominaux. Je ne me contrôle plus et je dépose un baiser sur son épaule. Puis je continue jusqu'à son cou. Mes mains se balladent toujours sur son fabuleux torse si doux et si ferme. Je me presse un peu plus contre lui. _

_« Katniss » prononce t'il le souffle coupé. Ses mains rejoignent les miennes. Elles sont si puissantes si chaudes. Je continue de lui dévorer le cou, chaque baiser plus osé que le précédent. J'ai envie de le gouter. De le savourer. Mon corps s'embrase._

_« Touches moi » Je lui demande._

_« Katniss » soupire t'il de bien être « Katniss » répète t'il encore._

_« _KATNISS ! » Quelque chose vient de me secouer. Je me réveille dans un état second. Je vois ma mère qui me regarde étrangement.

« Maman ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure çi ? »

Ah zut. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?

« Professeurs absents » je balbutie car je suis encore engourdie par le sommeil et quelque peu pertubée par une drole de sensation dans le bas du ventre.

« Ah. Bon » Elle sort de la chambre et j'ai l'esprit embrouillé. La brume se dissipe peu à peu lorsque je me rappelle mon rêve. Je suis sous le choc. Comment mon esprit à t'il pu me faire rêver une chose pareille ? Comment en suis-je capable ? Je croyais être totalement hermétique à ses choses là. Pourtant… Je me sens honteuse mais en même temps une autre partie de moi, regrette de ne pas avoir vu la suite.

Mon dieu, j'ai fait un rêve érotique concernant Peeta Mellark. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Déjà que j'avais du mal avant. Mais là. C'est pire. Les images me reviennent en mémoire aussi bien celles du rêve que celles de la réalité dans sa salle de bain. Plus j'y pense et plus cela m'émoustille. Il faut que j'arrête tout de suite mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il est tellement beau. Tellement parfait.

« Katniss » ma mère me sort de mes rêves. « Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller chercher Prim. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. D'habitude je n'ai pas à te le rappeler »

Mince prim. Cela devient grave si j'en arrive à oublier Prim.

« C'est bon maman »

« Très bien, je dois repartir au travail »

« Ok »

Je sors de la maison quelques minutes après. J'espère que je vais rester humaine. Je n'arrive pas à faire le ménage dans mes pensées. Je suis très étonnée de mon comportement. En plus dans ce rêve j'étais loin d'être timide.

La voix de Buttercup résonne dans ma tête « T'es pourtant bien en chaleur, ma belle ». Je suis en chaleur pour Peeta ? Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas un chat, je ne suis pas en chaleur. Je commence à perdre les pédales moi. Je me rends compte que je ne connais même pas le terme équivalent de ce qui m'arrive.

Prim sort de l'école avec Rory. Et je sens une tape dans mon dos.

« Hey Catnip »

Mince Gale. Oh non, je ne vais certainement pas tarder à me retransformer. La poisse.

Du coup, je commence à marcher rapidement.

« Tu es pressée ce soir ? » me demande t'il.

Prim et Rory se racontent leurs journées respectives.

« J'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire »

« Oh, je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller chasser »

« Pas cette fois »

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours »

« Oui, j'ai une semaine un peu chargée. Je me rattrapperai la semaine prochaine »

Pour l'instant, mon nez ne me démange pas. C'est étrange mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Il y a peut être un quotat horaire que je ne peux pas dépasser.

Je le regarde de temps en temps. J'essaye de le comparer avec Peeta mais ils sont le jour et la nuit physiquement. C'est incroyable. Je fréquente Gale depuis des années mais jamais je n'ai fait un rêve pareil le concernant. Alors qu'il ne m'aura fallu que d'une seule fois avec Peeta Mellark pour plonger dans le baquet et le toucher de partout.

Pourtant Gale est très beau aussi. Mais sa beauté me laisse froide. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu nu. Je suis sure que le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil aussi. Peut être que si cela avait été Gale à la place de Peeta, j'aurais réagis pareil ?

On arrive enfin chez nous. J'ai hate de quitter Gale. J'ai trop peur de me transformer en chat.

Ma mère est déjà rentrée. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Elle demande à Prim si sa journée c'est bien passée. Prim lui raconte avec joie ses petites péripéties et moi je commence à faire le diner.

« Prim, tu me laisses un instant avec ta sœur. » demande soudainement ma mère. Je n'aime pas du tout cela.

« Mais on va bientôt manger » je rétorque. « C'est bientôt prêt » J'insiste.

« Cela ne prendra pas longtemps » Elle embrasse Prim sur le front. Ma sœur monte dans notre chambre.

« Katniss assis toi »

Qu'est ce qui va me tomber dessus ? Depuis quand elle demande à avoir des discussions avec moi ? C'est nouveau cela ? Elle se rappelle qu'elle est une mère ?

Elle sort de sa poche un étui tout en longeur.

« Tu vas bientôt avoir 17 ans Katniss. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je te fasse une piqure contraceptive. Je suis allée acheter une injection qui te durera 6 mois »

Je fais les gros yeux . Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« Quoi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » Je me sens limite insultée. Puis je repense à cet après midi, aurait t'elle entendu des mots de ma part qui … La honte.

« Katniss. Tu es en âge de prendre une contraception. Je suis déjà passée par là. Je sais ce que c'est »

« Trop de détails » Je crie. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet aspect de la vie de ma mère.

« Je vous bien comment il te regarde. Et il est plus âgé aussi »

De qui elle parle ? Soudain cela fait tilt : Gale.

« Je n'ai pas du tout ce genre de relation avec Gale » Je proteste. Elle ne doit pas se faire d'idées En même temps, elle me confirme que mon meilleur ami ne voit plus comme une amie. Cela ne m'enchante toujours pas des masses.

« Peut être pas maintenant, mais ton regard va sans doute changer, ca commence peut être déjà… » Elle me fixe. J'ai l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. C'est sur que mon regard change mais elle se trompe sur la personne. J'ai conscience que la couleur de mes joues me trahie. Super, elle pense que je fantasme sur Gale. Alors qu'en fait c'est sur Peeta. Elle ne doit même pas savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Si tu crois que je suis ce genre de fille. Tu te trompes. Je ne veux ni me marier ni avoir d'enfants »

« Le sexe entre deux adultes consentants n'est pas toujours sinonymes de mariage et d'enfants. Et justement la contraception est là pour éviter… » Je l'interromps.

« Non. Je ne veux pas »

Le prendre c'est admettre que je pourrais. Hors, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Les images de Peeta nu m'assaillent à nouveau. Ok. Peut être un petit peu. Mais c'est tout nouveau. Ce n'est pas demain la veillle que je vais perdre ma virginité. Je n'ai meme jamais l'intention de la perdre. Comme cela le problème est réglé.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu le prends que tu es obligée de sauter le pas Katniss. Bien au contraire. Je sais que tu es une fille raisonnable. C'est juste une sécurité. Juste au cas où. Si tu refuses, nous aurons cette conversation jusqu'à ce que tu le prennes »

Je grogne. Si seulement, elle avait eu cette même détermination à la mort de papa. Je n'aurais pas eu à prendre en charge ma famille à l'âge de 11ans. Je finis par tendre mon bras et elle me fait la piqure.

« T'es contente maintenant » Je rale.

« Oui » me dit elle d'une voix calme.

La soirée se finit dans un silence glacial entre ma mère et moi. Puis j'aide Prim avec ses devoirs. J'appréhende d'aller me coucher. Et si je faisais encore un de ses rêves osés ? Du coup j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

C'est avec soulagement que je me réveille le lendemain. Aucun rêve n'est venu pertubé ma nuit. Comme chaque matin, j'ai fait déjeuner Prim et je l'ai accompagné à l'école. Je rentre tranquillement. Je crois que je viens de battre un record de longévité : Je ne me suis pas transformer en chat depuis pres de 24h. Un véritable miracle. Il faut croire que Gale me laisse un peu de répit. Peut être est ce le fait de m'avoir vue ?

Je décide de sortir. Il fait beau. Mes pas m'aménent en ville. Sans l'avoir voulu, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois prés de la boulangerie. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. Puis, je vois Delly Cartwright. La fille qui est souvent avec Peerta entrer dans la boutique. Je me demande si c'est sa petite amie ? Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup cette fille. Elle est toujours souriante et aimable avec tout le monde. Elle m'irrite. Puis elle ressort aussi vite qu'elle est entrée. Il ne doit pas être là. Elle s'appuit contre le mur et regarde l'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois arriver. Il est à vélo. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il descend de sa bicyclette et Delly vient à sa rencontre. Elle a un large sourire et lui, semble content de la voir. Ca m'enerve drolement. Plus que cela ne devrait. Elle entre dans la boulangerie au moment où il allait y entrer à son tour, il se tourne soudain et m'aperçoit. Je sursaute. Je lui tourne le dos de suite. Je ne peux pas le regarder en face après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'attends quelques minutes et quand je me retourne. Il n'est plus là. Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Pourtant mes projets se voient contrariés lorsque je sens cette démangeaison repointer le bout de son nez. Je me précipite vers l'arbre et cette fois c'était moins une. Me revoilà en chat.

Je ne peux plus aller à la maison et je n'ai pas envie de recroiser Buttercup. C'est là que je constate que la fenêtre de la chambre de Peeta est ouverte. Je sais où je vais passer mon après midi.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur Merci pour vos reviews Un nouveau chapitre qui vous fera sourire. J'espère.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Cette histoire est complètement différente de et si nous deux. Et je sais que les persos doivent vous sembler un peu OOC mais rappelez vous que le contexte est différent.^

Chapitre 6

Katniss pov

Je rentre dans la chambre de Peeta par la fenêtre. Delly est assise sur son lit et lui sur une chaise. Elle a l'air très à l'aise. Je suis contente de ne pas les trouver en train de s'embrasser. Ils ne m'ont pas vu rentrer. Je décide de sauter sur les genoux de Peeta. Il m'a manqué, mine de rien.

« Oh ! Te revoilà, tu étais passée où ? Me dit il.

« Tu as un chat ? »

« C'est temporaire, en plus ce n'est pas vraiment mon chat. Elle va et vient comme elle veut. Il me caresse et j'adore ça. Je frotte ma tête contre sa main. Delly s'approche à son tour et me caresse sur le dos. Je ne dis rien. Je supporte.

« Elle est mignonne, toute noire avec ses beaux yeux gris. Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Peeta secoue la tête.

« Non, comme je ne pourrais pas la garder. Je préfère pas »

« Je pourrais lui trouver un nom ! »

Ah non, pas elle.

« On verra cela plus tard. Alors comment cela se fait t'il que tu sèches les cours ? Ce n'est pas ton genre »

« Il faut bien que je te tienne au courant de ce qui se dit sur toi. C'est terrible Peeta »

Il lève les yeux en l'air.

« Je m'en moque de ce qui se dit. Et je sais déjà quelles sont les rumeurs qu'Alice répand à mon sujet. »

« Tout le lycée est au courant. Ils pensent que tu as tellement honte que c'est pour cela que tu ne viens pas en cours »

« Ils finiront par oublier et trouver une autre cible. Franchement, ils n'ont rien d'autres de mieux à faire ? Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. Comme notre nouveau gouvernement. Notre avenir. »

« La commandante Paylor à l'air très bien. »

« Je ne crois que ce je vois. Les actions m'importent plus que les paroles. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que des promesses. Et les hunger games du capitol sont dans 6 mois. C'est gosses ne sont pas responsables des actes de leurs parents. C'est injuste. »

Delly hausse les épaules.

« Bah on ne peut rien faire de toute façon. Nous ne sommes que des ados. C'est déjà bien, je trouve, que nous n'ayons plus à subir les hunger games. »

Peeta équarquille les yeux.

« On devrait changer de sujet, sinon on va encore se disputer

Je ne savais pas que Peeta était aussi concerné par les hunger games et l'arrivée du nouveau gouvernement. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Gale et moi qui étions préoccupés par ce genre de choses. C'est vrai, les gens des villes sont tellement plus privilégiés que nous. Ils ne souffrent pas comme nous, de la faim.

« Alors comme ça tes parents, sont au district 7 lance Delly.

« Oui, depuis que mon oncle a déménagé la bas. Ils vont souvent le voir. Ca me fait des vacances. Même si il y a plus de travail à la boulangerie. Mes frères sont plus relaxes aussi »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter déclare Delly.

C'est vrai que sa mère est une sorcière. Je sais que lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle battait ses fils. Je n'arrive pas comprendre comment une mère peut battre ses enfants ?

« Bah… Sinon, Tu as parlé à Gary ? »

Delly hôche de la tête.

« Il est d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« C'est génial. Tu dois être contente. »

Oui c'est génial. Je suis totalement d'accord avec Peeta. Ils ne sont pas ensemble donc.

« Je ne sais pas. J'hésite maintenant »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je le sens mal. J'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle le regarde.

« J'ai peur de pas savoir y faire. Et si je l'embrasse mal ? »

Ah oui, Delly a des gros problèmes dans sa vie. Pendant que certains crèvent de faim, mademoiselle, est contrariée au sujet d'un futur baiser à venir.

Peeta est silencieux. Il a l'air perplexe.

Elle s'approche de lui.

« Je peux te demander un service Peeta ? »

« Euh… Oui »

« Tu pourrais m'embrasser. Pour que je m'entraine »

« Quoi ? »

Quoi ! Mais elle est folle cette fille. Qu'est ce qui lui passe par la tête ?

« Comme ça. Je saurais faire. Je n'aurais pas honte explique t'elle.

Je leve le museau en direction de Peeta. Il a l'air sous le choc.

« Delly. Non. Répond il

Au moins, il est censé.

« S'il te plait. Je suis ta meilleure amie. Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? C'est juste pour m'aider. Ca ne compte pas. »

« Non Delly. En plus, tu penses à Gary ? Enfin, moi si je venais de dire oui à une fille, je serais furieux de savoir qu'elle est allée embrasser son meilleur ami. Même pour un entrainement. Enfin. Tant pis si le baiser n'est pas top. Au moins, il est pur »

« Mais Gary ne le saura pas. Qu'est ce cela peut faire ? »

« Moi je le saurais. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir la conscience tranquille. »

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le raisonnement de Peeta. C'est décidément un garçon bien.

Delly serre les poings.

« Toi et tes foutus principes. Elle peste.

« S'il t'aime, ce n'est pas grave si tu es maladroite Il tente de rassurer Delly.

« Il ne m'aime pas. Il a juste dit oui parce que j'ai proposé. C'est juste comme ça. Histoire d'avoir un petit ami »

Eh bien. Je n'ai absolument pas la vie d'une fille normale. Je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça. Moi dés que je pense petit ami. Je vois le mariage et les enfants de suite.

« Dans ce cas, ne sort pas avec lui. S'il n'y a pas de sentiments. C'est inutile. Delly »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Mais j'ai bientôt 17 ans et je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon… Se plaint elle

Les soucis de Delly sont d'une telle futilité que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de la griffer. Comment Peeta fait il pour rester si calme ?

« Ce n'est pas un concours Delly. »

« Je sais mais c'est juste que si je ne fais rien. Je ne sortirais jamais avec personne. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien. Sois patiente »

Elle croise les bras. Visiblement très contrariée.

« J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment bien mais il est totalement aveugle à mes sentiments. Et quand je lui dis que je vais sortir avec un autre garçon. Il me dit c'est génial Je suis content». Parce qu'il s'en fout. »

Peeta vient d'arrêter de me caresser. Est-ce qu'elle a bien sous entendu ce que je viens de comprendre ? Delly est amoureuse de Peeta ? Est-ce que je viens d'assister à sa déclaration ? Est-ce que le garçon des pains va m'échapper avant même que je ne puisse lui parler correctement une fois dans ma vie ?

Il y a un long silence. Je crois qu'il est en train de réaliser.

« Dis quelque chose Peeta. Je sais que tu as compris déclare Delly.

« Delly. Tu sais que je t'aime énormément. Tu es ma meilleure amie et … Mais pas comme cela ».

Sa voix était triste et maintenant Delly a les larmes aux yeux. J'ai tout de même un peu de pitié pour elle. Ca ne doit pas être facile.

« Pourquoi on n'essairait pas malgré tout ? On s'entend si bien »

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Mais c'est qu'elle se remet vite. Elle poursuit.

« Tu n'as pas de copine, Peeta. Tu as refusé de sortir avec toutes les filles qui te l'ont proposé. Je… »

Je me demande combien de filles se sont pris un rateau de Peeta Mellark ? Manifestement, Alice n'était pas la première.

« Delly. Je ne veux pas sortir si je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est peut être vieux jeu et d'une autre époque comme me disent mes frères mais je suis comme cela »

Ce garçon est vraiment bien. Plus je le découvre, plus je ne lui vois que des qualités.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé Peeta ? Mais y aurait-il une fille dont tu es amoureux ? C'est pour cela que tu déclines toujours ? »

Il recommence à me caresser et porte son regard sur moi. La question m'interesse grandement. Mais il reste silencieux.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Peeta. J'ai le droit à un peu d'honnêté. »

Elle est gonflée dans son genre quand même. Mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse et j'espère qu'il va répondre.

« Oui »

Oh mon dieu. Dans mon fond intérieur, j'aurais aimé qu'il dise non.

« Qui est ce ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

Oui, qui est la chanceuse qui à décroché le cœur de Peeta Mellark ? Le garçon qui brule intentionnellement des pains pour sauver la vie d'une inconnue tout en sachant qu'il sera battu pour. Le garçon qui se moque de ce que les gens disent sur lui. Le garçon qui se préoccupe de l'avenir de son pays et des gosses innocents qui vont être envoyés à mort. Le garcon qui est si gentil et talentueux. Le garçon qui est si mignon et qui posséde un corps d'appolon.

« Cela ne sert à rien que je te le dise Delly. De toute façon c'est sans espoir. Non seulement elle est déjà prise mais en plus elle me déteste »

Delly est aussi surprise que moi.

« Oh. »

Que la fille ait déjà un petit ami c'est triste mais je peux comprendre. Par contre qu'elle déteste Peeta… Cette fille doit être complètement conne. Elle ne le mérite pas . C'est bien malheureux qu'un garçon aussi rare que Peeta tombe amoureux d'une pimbèche finie.

« Peeta… Tu as essayé de … »

« La seule fois où je lui ai parlé, elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi comme en ami avant même que je ne lui en dise plus. Même juste en ami, je n'ai aucune chance. Et chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle prend la tangeante. »

« Tu sais pourquoi elle te déteste tant ? »

« Je crois savoir… Un jour, à cause de ma mère qui était dans les parages. J'ai manqué d'un peu de courage. Du coup, je n'ai pas osé aller vers elle. J'y pense tout le temps. »

« Tu devrais aller lui demander des excuses ? »

J'ai déjà essayé mais elle me fuit. Je crois qu'elle est allergique à ma présence »

Le pauvre. Elle est horrible cette fille. Si je la connaissais, j'irais lui dire deux mots.

Il soupire.

« Si c'est sans espoir Peeta. Pourquoi ne pas sortir ensemble quand même ? Peut être que cela la rendrait jalouse ? »

Et voila, nous sommes repartis dans les délires de Delly. Cette fille sous ses airs gentillets, elle ne lache rien.

Peeta secoue la tête.

« Non. »

« Mais tu passes à coté de ta vie à cause d'elle insiste Delly.

« Ma vie ne se résume pas à l'amour. Delly. J'ai des projets. En plus, je ne ferais jamais a eu fille ce que mon père à fait à ma mère. C'est trop horrible. Je préfère rester seul toute ma vie que d'être avec quelqu'un par défaut. Personne n'est heureux dans ce genre de mariage. »

« On ne parle pas de mariage Peeta. Tu sautes les étapes. Et puis je suis au courant. »

« C'est la même chose pour moi. »

Peeta Mellark est un garçon en or.

« Peeta. J'aimerai tout de même que tu m'embrasses. Au moins une fois. »

Elle n'est pas croyable cette Delly Cartwright. Peeta ne répond pas.

« S'il te plait. Qu'au moins, je puisse avoir un souvenir de mon premier amour Elle le supplie d'une petite voix triste.

C'est que ca risque de marcher si elle le prend par les sentiments. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je saute sur elle et je lui fais pipi dessus.

Elle crie.

« Delly… Lance t'il interloqué. Il m'enlève de ses genoux et me pose par terre.

« Vilain chat ! vilain, vilain chat gronde t'il.

« Quelle horreur Delly a les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se lève brusquement.

« Je l'aime pas du tout ce chat ! rale t'elle.

« Je suis désolé. dit Peeta.

Sa robe est trempée.

« Il faut que j'aille me changer maintenant. Je dois voir Gary dans 30 minutes »

Bon débarras.

« Tu vas tout de même sortir avec lui ? Lui demande Peeta incrédule.

« A moins que tu ne changes d'avis ? »

Il secoue la tête.

Elle s'approche de lui.

« Si un jour tu changes d'avis ... Peeta… »

Elle est un peu trop prés de lui à mon gout. Je commence à cerner le genre de fille. Elle va tenter de lui voler un baiser. Elle y va tout en douceur, mais n'est pas du genre à renoncer.

« Delly. Non. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Je te connais »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Un petit baiser. Ce n'est pas la mort Peeta »

Je ne peux plus la voir en peinture. Cette fois ci, je pisse sur ses chaussures.

Elle crie de nouveau.

« Cette fois ci, c'est trop ! »

Elle s'en va et elle claque la porte.

Mission accomplie.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme demain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre et peut être pas avance week end. J'avance l'histoire un petit peu ^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

**Chapitre 7**

Katniss pov.

Peeta me regarde.

« Tu es un drole de chat toi ? Chaque fois qu'une fille est un peu trop envahissante tu me _protèges _d'elle. »

Je miaule. Il sourit. J'aime définitivement ses sourires. Il s'allonge sur le lit et je me frotte contre lui. Il me caresse.

« Je te remercie pour la seconde fois. Mais tout de même, La pauvre Delly… »

Il a peut etre des regrets mais j'en ai aucun. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite.

« Bon, tu sais, j'espère que tu n'agiras pas tout le temps comme ça quand même »

Je vais me gêner…

« Surtout si la fille de mes rêves m'approche enfin. Même si ca n'arrivera pas. »

Ah oui, l'ingrate chanceuse. Celle là, je l'aime encore moins que les autres.

« Tu veux que je te la montre ? »

Comment peut-il me la montrer ?

« J'ai fait quelques portraits d'elles. Comme ça si jamais un miracle se produit. Tu ne me l'abime pas »

Je miaule. Je meurs d'envie de savoir qui est cette fille et en même temps pas du tout.

Il se lève du lit, ouvre un tiroir et sort un cahier de croquis.

Je devrais peut être partir par la fenêtre avant de me sentir mal. Il revient sur le lit et je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis tiraillée entre ma curiosité et la peur de savoir. Elle doit être super jolie. Une belle blonde aux yeux clairs. Bref tout mon contraire.

Il ouvre le cahier de croquis et feuillette les pages et soudain mon cœur s'arrête devant ce qui est supposé être la fille dont il est amoureux. C'est le portrait de Greasy saé. Ce n'est pas possible, elle a au moins 60 ans et il lui manque des dents.

« Ah mince, Je me suis trompé de pages. Il faut croire que je suis nerveux même à l'idée de montrer cela à un chat. »

Je respire de nouveau. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque. Il tourne la page lentement et je me dis que ca peut pas être pire que Greasy saé. C'est là qu'à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je vois mon portrait. Je regarde Peeta et je miaule. Il encore du se tromper de page mais je suis très touchée qu'il m'est dessiné aussi. Mais ca ne veut rien dire … Après tout, il à bien réaliser celui de Greasy aussi.

Je remiaule parce qu'il ne tourne pas la page. Il regarde le dessin avec admiration.

« Je suis particulièrement fier de celui là. Elle est belle n'est ce pas ? »

Il me trouve belle ou c'est la réalisation de son dessin qu'il trouve belle ?

« Elle s'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai un gros beguin pour elle depuis mes 5 ans. Les années ont beau passées, rien ni fait. C'est de plus en plus fort. »

Ca y est, je viens de comprendre. La fille dont il est amoureux c'est moi ? L'ingrate chanceuse c'est moi. Oui tout est implacablement logique : Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui comme ami et cela fait des années que je le fuis comme si il avait le coléra. Mais ce n'est parce que je le déteste mais parce qu'il… Il me pertube beaucoup. Malgré tout pour lui, ca ne fait aucun doute. Je le hais. Et maintenant, je comprends, il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir donné les pains en mains propres.

Il est idiot de s'en vouloir pour ça. Il ne se rend pas compte de la portée de son geste. Par contre, où as t'il été péché que j'avais un petit ami ? Mince Gale. Biensur qui d'autre ?

« Tu sais qu'elle chante divinement bien. Le premier jour de l'école, elle a chanté la chanson de la vallée et j'ai su que j'étais condamné à l'aimer. Enfin y a bien un moment où je pensais que ca allait passer mais chaque fois que je la croise, j'ai l'impression qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre. C'est vraiment qu'une impression malheureusement. Vu que mes chances sont de zero. »

Il m'a entendu chanter ? Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce jour là. Il a une sacrée mémoire.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me caline.

« Il faut être gentille avec elle. »

Doucement, mais surement, je prends conscience de ce qui vient de me tomber dessus. Peeta Mellark est amoureux de moi. Le garçon des pains est fou amoureux de moi. Il rejette toutes les autres filles parce qu'il ne veut que moi. Mon petit cœur de chat bat la chamade. Je suis aussi ridiculeusement heureuse. Ce garçon incroyable m'aime : Moi. Comment est ce possible ? Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je le regarde. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa gentillesse. Il ne m'en faudrait pas plus pour que je craque sérieusement. Une petite voix me dit que c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Que c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher.

Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?. D'un coté, je suis à l' abri. Il ne sait pas que je sais. Soudain, je réalise que toutes ces transformations sont certainement plus dues à ses pensées qu'à celles que Gale pourraient avoir pour moi. C'est clair qu'il est fou de moi. Le génie, en plus, à bien parler d'un amour sincère. Non pas que je ne crois pas que Gale ne puisse pas être amoureux de moi. Mais je ne doute pas de la sincérité de Peeta. C'est une personne profondément honnête.

Je sens mon nez me démanger. Oh non. Je m'échappe de son étreinte et je saute par la fenêtre. Je me précipite vers l'arbre et j'éternue juste à temps.

Je remets ma vieille robe et je rentre à toute vitesse chez moi. Prim est déjà là.

« Tu es déjà rentrée ? »

« Un professeur était absent. Je suis rentrée avec Giselle et Rosario. Je vais faire un peu de fromage de chèvre. »

« Ok »

Je monte dans ma chambre et je plonge dans mon lit. Je suis encore sous le coup de la révélation de Peeta et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire. D'un coté, je suis europhorique mais de l'autre je suis carrément effrayée par la situation. Je me rappelle aussi ma promesse. J'ai fait une croix sur l'amour, le mariage et les enfants.

Mon cœur s'alourdit mais je sais ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je me laisse aller, je vais finir par être blessée. Je vais finir comme ma mère. Et cela, je ne le veux pas. Je ne serais jamais aussi faible qu'elle. L'amour est une faiblesse. Il vous met en piece quand il vous laisse et il finit toujours pas vous abandonner. Je refuse de me laisser faire. Je ne suis pas faible et il est hors de question que je le devienne.

C'est donc simple. Je vais le laisser continuer à penser que je le déteste et il finira bien par m'oublier. Après tout, il y a plein de filles qui lui courent après. Même si ca ne me plait pas. L'une d'elles sera capable de lui donner ce que je ne pourrais jamais de toute façon : Une famille.

Les deux journées qui suivent. Je ne sors pas. Je me suis transformée en chat une seule fois. Demain, la « malédiction » sera terminée et je vais pouvoir profiter de mes souhaits. Des vœux que j'aurais bien mérités soit dit en passant. Peeta me manque terriblement. Mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je dois être forte. Je n'ai qu'a pensé à ce qui est arrivée à ma famille pour retrouver toute ma détermination.

Il est prêt de 21h et je n'arrive pas dormir. Il fait chaud. Prim dort déjà. Je sors dans le jardin. Un peu d'air frais me fait du bien. Soudain, je sens que je vais éternuer. Zut. Je rentre rapidement et je cache ma robe dans une armoire. J'éternue et me voilà pour sans doute la dernière fois : En chat.

Je décide de profiter de profiter de l'instant. Je sors me ballader. J'espère ne pas croiser Buttercup. Une nouvelle fois, mes pas m'amènent à la boulangerie. Je soupire.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Peeta est ouverte. Je veux le voir. Une toute dernière fois. Je grimpe à l'arbre et je saute à la fenêtre. Il est allongé sur le lit. Pour des adieux, je suis gatée. Il n'a que son boxer sur lui. Et il dort sur le drap. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud.

Je grimpe sur le lit et je m'installe prés de lui. Il va beaucoup me manquer c'est certain. Je passe mon temps à le contempler. Il est si paisible. Je remarque qu'il a de longs cils. Mon regard s'attarde sur sa musculature. Ce corps parfait que j'ai envie de toucher. Ces lèvres que j'ai envie d'embrasser.

Au moins, je profite a fond de ses derniers moments.

J'ouvre les yeux. Un rayon de soleil m'aveugle. Zut j'ai du m'endormir. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Je suis nue allongée aux cotés de Peeta Mellark. Au moment où je pense que la situation est catastrophique mais pas désesperée : Il ouvre les yeux.

Je suis complètement piégée. Il me fixe comme si il avait vu un fantome. Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?

« Katniss ? » dit il d'une voix incertaine.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notre de l'auteur**. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^. Je sais que la fin de mon chapitre 7 était sadique ^^ mais avouez que vous aimez ce genre de sensations ^^

Merci à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre et qui me sont tjrs fidèles, Gigi, fan de twilight, Caroline, Titounette, Mirabelle. ^^

Voici la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 8**

Katniss pov

Me voilà dans de beaux draps, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Il ne bouge pas mais son regard s'attarde sur toutes les parties de mon corps dénudés offert à sa vue. Je rougis. Mon pauvre cœur bat si vite qu'il va finir par exploser.

« Comment est ce possible ? » déclare-t-il d'une voix confuse.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » je réponds d'une voix calme et posée. Du moins, j'essaye. Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu es en train de rêver. » Je lui dis. « Tout cela est ton rêve Peeta. »

Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher mais rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit. Il tend sa main vers moi et me touche la joue délicatement. Je frissonne à son contact.

« Cela semble pourtant bien réel » rétorque t'il.

« Tu penses vraiment que Katniss Everdeen, pourrait être dans ton lit ? Et nue ? »

Il soupire.

« Non. C'est impossible. C'est un beau rêve » déclare t'il avec un sourire à faire fondre tout ce qui reste de la calotte glacière. Et là, il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il m'embrasse. Je sens ses lèvres, douces, chaudes s'emparer des miennes dans un contact électrisant. Je ne réagis pas. Je suis sous le coup de la surprise. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes après quelques secondes de tendres pressions.

« Waouh. » murmure t'il.

Je me remets à peine de ce qui vient de se passer lorsqu'il recommence. Ses lèvres sont contre les miennes et mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis en train de répondre à son baiser sans même l'avoir décidé. Mes lèvres bougent d'elles même. Elles en veulent toujours un peu plus. Nous nous embrassons avec plus d'assurance. Une étrange chaleur mélés de fourmillements s'empare de ma poitrine et atteint mon ventre. Le baiser est rompu lorsque l'on doit reprendre notre respiration.

Son regard est plein d'amour. Le mien doit être plein d'interrogations. Je devrais penser à un échapatoire mais il m'hyptnotise. Soudain, je sens ses mains puissantes m'ammener à lui et il me serre dans ses bras. Comme dans mon rêve, ma poitrine nue est maintenant tout contre son torse dénudé. La sensation de bien être qui m'envahie est indescriptible. Je me sens presque comme si j'étais chez moi dans ses bras. Je resserre son étreinte. Il est si chaud et je sens son cœur battre à vive à allure. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait un concours de vitesse avec le mien. Il me caresse les cheveux et je décide de faire de même. Sa main dans mes cheveux me fait frissonner d'un plaisir jusque là inconnu.

La voix de la raison me dit d'arrêter tout de suite. Que je suis en train de faire n'importe quoi. Mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Les bras de Peeta me font sentir en sécurité. Le toucher de sa peau m'ennivre. Je sens ses lèvres explorer mon cou et sous l'effet de ce qu'il vient de faire, j'ai emis un petit son de contentement. Ma main quitte sa tête pour caresser son dos musclé. On dirait qu'elle est en pilote automatique.

Il finit par desserrer son étreinte et il m'observe étrangement. Il doit avoir des doutes. Tout cela doit lui paraitre bien trop réél. Je dois continuer de jouer le jeu. Si j'ai l'air confus ou de vouloir m'en aller. Il va comprendre. C'est supposé être son rêve. Dans un tel cas, je dois être comme il le désire.

La petite voix de la raison me fait dire que je déraille complètement et qu'il faudrait penser à se sortir de là avant que la situation ne m'échappe. Elle a raison. Mais j'ai un peu du mal à faire la part des choses.

« Tout me semble pourtant vraiment très réel » déclare Peeta soupçonneux. S'il pense que tout cela arrive vraiment, je suis fichue. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui l'embrasse et avec fougue. Je veux lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Cela à l'air de fonctionner. Mes lèvres s'entrouvent. Je lui donne l'accés et je me retrouve à perdre moi-même le sens de la réalité. Je me laisse porter par les émotions. Je suis attirée comme une abeille devant une jolie fleur. Je reviens cependant à moi quand je sens sa main sur mon sein. J'interrompts le baiser. Sa main est douce et chaude.

« Incroyable » me lance-t-il.

« C'est la magie des rêves… » J'essaye de lui rappeler. Il fronce les sourcils. Je me demande s'il y croit vraiment ? S'il n'y croit pas c'est une catastrophe.

« Embrasses moi » je lance en espérant qu'il se dise que c'est trop étrange que je sois si disposée. Ce qu'il fait me prendre de court. Il m'embrasse bien mais pas là où je m'y attendais : Ses lèvres captures mon autre sein. Je sens sa langue jouer avec mon téton, pendant que son autre main pétri mon autre sein. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Mais pire que tout, je sens une excitation monter entre mes jambes. Je gemis de plaisir. Et ce qui me fait revenir à moi c'est de sentir sa virilité contre ma sensation n'est pas désagréable mais elle me fait prendre conscience de l'importance du moment : Je ne peux tout de même pas faire cela. Pas comme cela.

Je pousse un autre gémissement de satisfaction. Peeta continue à me rendre folle. J'ai du mal à séparer mon corps et mon esprit. Mon corps est en ebullition. Il est attiré comme un aimant pour le sien. Mon esprit, cherche une solution et soudain alors qu'il embrasse mon ventre, je la trouve.

« Génie ! Je veux que Peeta s'endorme et qu'il croit tout cela n'est qu'un rêve » J'espère que cela va marcher. Que les souhaits commencent bien aujourd'hui.

Peeta vient de relever la tête.

« Qu'est ce que ? »

Je blémis. Je me suis trompée dans la date ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ? Puis il ferme les yeux et sa tête retombe, manisfestement endormie sur mon ventre.

Le Génie apparait.

« Eh bien… » Lance t'il d'un air amusé. Je repousse Peeta sur l'autre coté du lit. Et je me glisse sous les draps.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez »

« Mais oui biensur… » Il regarde Peeta « Le pauvre garçon, comment tu as profité de lui… »

Je suis furieuse. Je n'ai pas abusé Peeta. Il n'avait pas l'air contraint et forcé. Bien au contraire.

« Je ne l'ai forcé à rien c'est moi qui devrait me plaindre. » Je rétorque

« Ah oui ? Moi j'ai l'impression que tout cela t'arrange bien. Par contre, tu viens de lui voler sa mémoire. Cette réalité pour lui n'aura pas existé. Alors que pour toi… »

Je comprends un peu. Mais que voulait t'il que je fasse ? Je n'avais pas le choix non ? Si ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour Peeta tout cela ne sera qu'un rêve et pour moi… Pour moi ? Une expérience à oublier.

« Bon, pendant qu'on y est. Tu as un deuxième vœu à faire ? C'est que je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

Il est toujours aussi charmant. Dire que je viens de gaspiller un vœu. En tout cas, je sais quel est mon second souhait.

« Je souhaite que ma famille et celle de Gale recoivent pleins de nourriture. Que nous ayons beaucoup à manger. Pleins de choses, bonnes, même des choses qu'on n'a jamais eu à gouter. »

Autant pouvoir se gaver.

« Ok. Ca n'est pas trop dur. Ensuite, un troisième souhait ? »

« Non. Pas pour l'instant. »

Il léve les yeux au ciel et disparait.

Je regarde Peeta qui est profondément endormi. Je me sens horrible coupable. Les mots du génie ont réussi à se frayer un chemin et me rongent. Je ne me peux m'empécher de lui caresser la joue et de lui déposer un baiser d'adieu sur les lèvres. Tout cela doit être un rêve, même pour moi.

Je me léve. Je dois rejoindre mon arbre et mes vêtements. Je ne serais plus jamais un chat. Cependant, même si la distance est très courte. Je ne peux pas sortir par la fenêtre comme cela. J'ouvre une armoire et je vois une vieille chemise usée. Il ne doit plus la porter. Je la mets sur moi. Je sens l'odeur de Peeta. Une odeur vanillée. Elle est ample et longue. On dirait une chemise de nuit sur moi. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et je regarde pour être sure qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Peeta. Mon cœur se serre. Je dois m'eforcer d'oublier. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser affaiblir par des sentiments qui ne m'apporteront rien de bons.

Une fois arrivée à mon arbre. Je me m'habille, non pas avec ma vieille robe mais avec les affaires que j'avais laissé dans un sac. Cela fait du bien de retrouver bottes et mon pantalon.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, il y a une camionnette du capitole. Ma mère et Prim me regardent intriguées.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et bouclées s'approche de moi.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Effie Trinket. Il y a 15 jours, le nom de votre famille et celui de la famille Hawthorne à été tiré au sort lors de notre grande loterie « La grande bouffe »

« La grande bouffe ? » Cela doit avoir un rapport avec mon vœu.

« C'est une première livraison. Mais dans deux jours, d'autres mets somptueux et boissons vous seront livrés. »

« Katniss, c'est incroyable » lance Prim « Notre frigo est plein à craquer et nos armoires aussi. »

Ma mère est interloquée.

« Je n'ai jamais rien gagné de ma vie » dit-elle.

Effie nous laisse en disant qu'elle repassera demain. Je rentre et je me sers ce qu'ils appellent du jus d'orange. C'est tellement bon, que je finis la première bouteille en une demi-heure. Prim se gave aussi. Ma mère dévore un bon gateau au chocolat. J'ai jete mon dévolu sur le fraisier.

Pour ce midi, on a l'embarras du choix. Et ce dernier se porte sur le ragout d'agneau aux prunes.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai le ventre ballonné. Toute cette nourriture a réussi à me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Peeta ou presque. Je fixe mon attention sur Prim qui mange ce qu'ils appellent : Une poire belle hèlène. C'est une glace.

Après tout cela, nous sommes toutes les trois vautrées sur le canapé à digirer. On sonne à la porte et je me léve difficilement pour aller ouvrir. C'est Gale.

« Tu ne devineras jamais » lance t'il avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il a l'air vraiment heureux. Et je suis contente car je sais exactement pourquoi il est comme cela.

« On a gagné à la loterie de la grande bouffe »

« Je sais, nous aussi ! » je m'exclame.

Il équarquille les yeux.

« Ah ! Pas croyable. Je venais vous inviter pour manger… On a déjà dévoré pas mal » s'exclame Gale « Dire que je me sentais un peu coupable mais je vois que vous aussi vous avez eu le droit à un festin »

« Oui, on pourrait manger tous ensemble ce soir ? » Je propose. Je m'y vois bien, une fois le tout bien digéré, repartir pour un bon gueuleton en compagnie de la famille Hawthorne.

Le rendez vous est prit. Le soir on se réunit tous chez lui. Et y en a plein la table. Gale mange comme quatre. Ses frères et sa sœur ne sont pas en reste non plus. Même si cela ne va pas durer. On profite au maximum. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux de nos vies.

Je finis la soirée dans le jardin de Gale. Le ventre rond comme un ballon.

« J'ai trop mangé. » Dis-je.

« Je n'étais même pas au courant de cette loterie » déclare Gale. « Je ne savais pas qu'on était inscrit automatiquement »

Si seulement il savait. Mais je me demande si elle existe vraiment ? Effie et son équipe ont l'air bien réels. Et si tout cela est réel ? A-t-on pris la place de quelqu'un ? Ai-je volé quelqu'un ? Est-ce que le génie à détourné le camion ? Falsifié les tickets ?

Je secoue la tête. Une telle loterie ne doit pas exister. On en aurait entendu parler.

« Tu m'as manqué toute cette semaine Catnip »

Gale se rapproche de moi. Il m'a manqué aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

« Cette semaine, je suis toute à toi » je lui réponds.

« J'y compte bien » me dit-il. Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule. C'est la première fois qu'il fait cela. Mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvéniants.

« Tu as gouté le jus d'orange ? C'est excellent » Je déclare.

« J'ai préféré le jus de fraise » me confie t il

« Oh il faudra que je goute cela demain ».

« Pour une fois que le sort est en notre faveur » Il est très jovial ce soir. Il est vraiment content. Je suis heureuse et je lui souris. Puis, avant même que je ne comprenne, ses lèvres brulantes se posent sur les miennes. Le baiser est fini avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Il me regarde tendrement.

« Je t'aime Catnip »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis choquée, même si je le savais. Le savoir et l'entendre : Ce sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. Qu'est ce que je ressens pour Gale ? Je l'aime c'est certain. Mais... Et notre amité dans tout cela ? Ce qui me parait sur c'est que plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant.

Ce que je sais aussi c'est que je ne veux pas perdre Gale. Et ce qui vient de se passer pourrait il briser notre amitié? Et ce baiser ? Je repense à Peeta mais je le chasse de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas comparer. Je le connais à peine alors que Gale est mon meilleur ami. C'est impossible de comparer l'incomparable.

« Je sais » je lui réponds enfin. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Son visage se referme et je me sens mal.

« Je ne sais pas, je lui dis. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de mariage ou d'enfants. Je … Je t'aime beaucoup Gale mais là ce que tu me demandes » j'essaye de rattraper la situation.

« Je ne te demande pas en mariage Catnip. Juste d'être avec moi... . »

Et si je dis non ? Il se passera quoi ? Et si je dis oui ? Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai juste peur de la suite quelque soit ma réponse. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il gache tout ?

« Tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant. Je voulais juste que tu le saches et que tu y réfléchisses. »

Cela me soulage un peu mais je reste toujours aussi perturbée. Gale est bel et bien amoureux de moi. Peut être que je me transformais en chat à cause de lui aussi ? Et moi qu'est ce que je veux ? Une chose est sure, si je le pouvais j'aimerai revenir à ma vie d'avant. Avant le génie, avant d'être un chat, avant de mettre trop approchée de Peeta, avant que Gale ne m'embrasse. Mais je sais aussi une chose. Ce souhaits là, le génie ne peut pas l'exhaucer.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Voici un chapitre sur lequel j'ai bien galéré. Au final tout n'est pas sorti comme je voulais mais je pense que vous allez être tout de même un peu surpris. J'espére que vous aimerez.^^

Chapitre 9

**Katniss pov**

Je petit déjeune ou plutôt je me gave en compagnie de Prim. A la fin de ses deux semaines, si je continue à cette allure, j'aurais pris 10 kilos. Je serais plus potelée que Delly Cartwright. Mais je m'en fiche. C'est si bon d'avoir le ventre plein et de satisfaire ses papilles gustatives. En plus pendant que je me mange, je ne pense pas.

Cette nuit, j'ai de nouveau rêvé de Peeta. Nous étions à nouveau nus dans le baquet et pour faire court, je me suis éveillée au moment où j'allais perdre ma virgnité. Mon corps était en feu. J'étais à moitié frustrée à moitié soulagée. Alors je mange pour oublier. Cela fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mes matinées ou après midi en sa compagnie me manquent. Mais, je dois prendre sur moi. Peut être, voir, surement, si nous étions dans un monde différent, je n'aurais pas hésité. Si mon père avait encore été en … Mais à quoi bon se torturer avec des Et si ? La réalité est ce qu'elle est.

J'ai bien l'intention de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Moins je le verrais mieux ca sera. Ne dis t'on pas « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ? J'ai bien l'intention de mettre en application ce précepte.

On frappe à la porte. Prim se lève pour ouvrir.

« Gale » lance t elle.

Voila mon deuxiéme et bien plus compliqué probléme. Il me sourit tendrement et cela m'embarrasse énormément. Me souriait-il de la même manière avant ? Est-ce que je ne le remarque que maintenant ? Et quels sont mes sentiments pour lui ? Non pas que cela changerait quelque chose. Je me leurre. Du moment où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait tout à changé. L'avantage avec Peeta, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Nous n'étions pas amis. Nous sommes toujours des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, entre lui et moi en chat, ou bien dans ce lit où je me suis abandonnée à ses caresses, ses baisers, ne comptent pas réellement. Du moins, il est facile de ne rien changer à la situation.

Mais en ce qui concerne Gale, nous avons une amitié en jeu. Un lien que je ne veux pas perdre. Il se serre un verre de jus d'orange.

« Hey Catnip. Nous aussi on a dévorés ce matin. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens comme un de ses lapins pris au piege dans ses collets.

« Ca te dirait de passer la journée ensemble ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Ca me dit toujours d'être avec Gale. J'adore sa compagnie en tout cas celle du meilleur ami qu'il est pour moi.

« Pourquoi pas. On pourrait chasser ? »

« On a tout ce qu'il nous faut Catnip. Je pensais cette fois, à des choses qu'on ne fait jamais »

Il me propose un rendez vous. Je suis tendue. Mais si je refuse, il va mal le prendre. Il risque même de se facher et de me faire la tête. Après tout, il m'a bien dit qu'il ne me brusquerait pas sur le sujet.

« Je ne sais pas » Je montre tout de même ma réticence.

« Je sais ce qui te tracasse Catnip. Et je sais que pour toi, tout cela c'est nouveau… » Commence t'il.

Ah ce n'est pas nouveau pour lui ? Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que se serait une pointe de jalousie que je sens monter en moi ? C'est plus fort que moi, faut que je sache.

« Ah cela ne l'est pas pour toi ? »

Il a un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai deux ans de plus que toi Catnip. Il y a eu quelques filles mais jamais rien de sérieux. »

Je suis vexée. Tous les garçons ne sont pas des Peeta Mellark. Est-ce que je suis jalouse ? Ou bien courroucée parce qu'il dit m'aimer et n'a pas hésité à sortir avec d'autres filles ? C'est de la fierté ou de la jalousie ?

En tout cas, il remarque je ne suis pas ravie d'apprendre cela. Il a l'air très heureux de ma réaction. Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. De toute façon qui suis-je pour donner des leçons ? J'ai presque failli coucher avec un garçon que je connais à peine. S'il savait cela. Il rirait moins.

« Ne soit pas jalouse. Aucune d'elle ne comptait »

C'est sans doute, censé me faire plaisir mais ca ne marche pas du tout. En même temps, je ne suis pas mieux. Ne viens je pas de penser à l'instant que ce qui c'était passé avec Peeta ne comptait pas vraiment ? La culpabilité me reprend.

Je dois oublier Peeta.

Je termine mon verre de jus d'orange et je me lève de table.

« Je te suis »

« Génial » et il me prend dans ses bras. Je sens son torse ferme et musclé. Pas de doute, il est bien bati aussi. Mais comme il est plus grand que Peeta, ma tête atterit en plein mileu de sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas désagréable, juste différent. Il ne m'a toujours pas relaché. Je trouve cela un peu long.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » s'exclame Prim. Ca me fait revenir à moi et je le repousse gentilment.

« Non » je dis de suite.

« J'essaye de convaincre ta sœur Prim. » explique Gale. « Je vais lui montrer tout ce qu'elle loupe à refuser de devenir ma petite amie. »

Prim a un large sourire.

« Oh c'est merveilleux. Katniss. Gale et toi vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et dis lui oui »

Super. Voilà que Prim s'y met aussi. Quant à Gale, c'est cela qu'il appelle ne pas me brusquer ? En lancant une opération séduction ? Et je vais devoir m'y plier pour ne pas compliquer les choses entre nous. Si je refuse, il me dira que je ne lui donne même pas une chance. On risque de se disputer et je vais perdre mon ami. Après tout qu'est ce que je risque ? Il comprendra bien avec le temps.

J'enfile la veste de mon père.

« Où allons-nous ? » Je lui demande.

« Je pensais faire un tour en ville » déclare Gale. Il me tend la main. Je la regarde. Il ne veut tout de même pas qu'on se ballade main dans la main ?

Je secoue la tête Je mets mes mains dans mes poches.

« Catnip. Ma main ne va pas te manger. » Il insiste.

« On ne va pas en ville » Je m'exclame. En ville, il y a Peeta. Rien que le fait d'imaginer le croiser, mon cœur se met à battre.

« Au pré alors ? »

« D'accord »

« On passe chez moi, pour prendre des choses, on y fera un pique nique »

J'acquiéce.

Je la sens mal cette journée. Je n'ai aucun doute que Gale va tenter quelques approches. On s'installe prés d'un arbre. Je déplie la nappe. Il s'installe prés de moi. Et me revoila dans ses bras. Mes mains sont posées sur son torse. Elles sont crispées. Il me relâche.

« Detends toi Catnip »

« Je ne peux pas. Tu m'en demandes trop et trop vite. » Je rale.

« C'était juste une embrassade »

« Gale. Je t'aime tu sais, beaucoup, mais tout cela c'est…. »

Ce n'est pas nous. Pas la façon dont j'envisage les choses. Peut être que c'est à cause de Peeta ? Je me pose la question. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier c'est encore trop récent. Et tout est si naturel avec lui. Avec Gale, je n'arrive pas à me relaxer. Quelque part c'est injuste pour Gale. Il ne fait rien de bien méchant. Il est doux et patient. J'ai l'impression de le trahir. Je me demande si à une semaine prés, les choses auraient pu être différentes ? Est-ce que je me serais laissée caliner par Gale ? Je me sens coupable de ne pas être comme il le souhaite avec lui. La culpabilité me ronge. J'ai laissé Peeta me toucher, m'embrasser, me caresser. J'avais envie de plus avec lui. Alors que celui avec qui je devrais vouloir tout cela. C'est Gale. Et si je suis totalement honnêtre avec moi-même, je sais que j'y ai déjà pensé…A Gale et moi … Mais ca me parait loin maintenant. Une autre vie.

Il reste silencieux. Je sens qu'il est décu et je suis malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ce type d'affection. Je m'inquiéte énormément pour l'avenir de notre amitié.

Le rendez vous tourne court. Il me propose d'aller en fôret. De vérifier ses collets. Ca serait malgré tout bête de gacher de la nourriture. Il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Deux lapins ont été pris au piége.

« Eh bien, heureusement qu'on a gagné a la loterie. Le butin est maigre » lance t'il.

« Le boucher sera ravi tout de même » je déclare.

« Allons les lui revendre. »

J'accepte car le boucher se trouve à l'opposé de la boulangerie. Le commerçant est content et paie Gale en liquide.

« On devrait rentrer » Je propose. Je ne veux pas rester dans les parages. Gale est pensif. Son rendez vous ne s'est pas passé comme il le désirait.

« Oh Gale ! Katniss » une voix féminine nous interpelle. C'est Madge.

« Madge. Comment vas-tu ? » Je lui demande.

« Bien, j'étais à la pharmacie pour prendre les cachets de ma mère et la je dois aller chercher le gateau que j'ai commandé »

Mon cœur fait un bond. « Vous m'accompagnez ? » Elle propose.

« Non, nous allions rentrer » Je dis de suite.

« Oh Katniss. S'il te plait. En plus je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine. Tu as séché tous les cours »

Gale me regarde perplexe.

« Tu as séché le lycée toute la semaine ? »

« Tu me dois bien cela. » Dit Madge. « En plus je t'ai couverte auprés des professeurs »

Me voila tiraillée. Si je les suis, je vais voir Peeta. Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette pensée. Je finis par accepter. Plus on approche, plus je suis nerveuse. On entre dans le magasin. Peeta n'est pas là. Ce sont ses fréres au comptoir. Je devrais être soulagée et quelque part je le suis mais en même temps, je mettais préparer à l'idée de le voir. Malgré tout, je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

« Je vous attends dehors » J'annonce à Gale et Madge.

Je me dirige vers la porte, je l'ouvre et je tombe nez à nez avec Peeta. Je suis si surprise que j'en perds l'équilibre : Je crois que j'ai loupé une marche. J'aurais du tomber mais au lieu de cela, il m'a rattrapé de justesse et je suis blottie contre lui.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas le serrer dans mes bras et me détacher de lui.

« Ca va ? » me demande t'il avec douceur.

Je le regarde Je remarque qu'il est rouge pivoine. Il m'a tellement manqué. Ce n'était que deux jours et pourtant… Gale arrive soudain.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » lance t'il.

« J'ai loupé une marche » Je réponds. Je fixe mes pieds maintenant. Je sens mes joues qui bouillonnent.

« Je l'ai attrapé juste à temps » confirme Peeta. Je ne supporte plus sa proximité. Je vais craquer. Tout me revient en mémoire.

Madge arrive à son tour.

« Tout va bien Katniss ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Oui, tout va bien ! Si seulement, il pouvait faire attention aux clients qui sortent de sa boutique au lieu de leur foncer dessus » je rale. C'est méchant. Je sais que c'est méchant mais la situation est si embarassante devant Gale et Madge.

« C'est toi qui a sursauté en me voyant » se défend Peeta. « Si je n'avais pas eu de bons reflexes, tu serais tombée ! »

« J'aurais préféré » et sur ces mots je prends le bras de Gale et je le tire.

« On rentre » j'ordonne.

Sur le chemin, je suis furieuse contre moi-même. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai rejété Peeta en faisant preuve de mauvaise foi. Gale me demande pourquoi j'ai aussi mal pris la chose.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide » Je gromelle. « J'avais l'air faible »

Il se met à rire.

« Sacrée Catnip. Je ne te voudrais pas autrement »

Je soupire.

Quand je rentre, j'ouvre le frigo et j'engloutis une mousse au chocolat. Puis je monte dans ma chambre et je balance mon oreiller contre un mur.

« On est de mauvais poil « Constate le génie qui vient d'apparaitre. « Je peux arranger cela avec un souhait peut être ? »

Un souhait ? Tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter, il ne peut pas vraiment le réaliser vu qu'il y a cette fichue date limite de deux semaines. C'est vraiment un genie et une lampe pourrie.

La seule chose que je souhaiterais vraiment, ce serait d'être avec Peeta. De passer une journée avec lui et de me faire pardonner.

« Hors de question » s'exclame le génie qui vient d'interrompre mes pensées.

« Quoi ? »

« Que je t'accorde un vœu où tu vas encore profiter de ce gentil garçon pour ensuite te défiler »

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison.

« Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? »

« J'ai toujours lu dans les pensées. » m'informe t'il. « Si tu veux être avec ce garçon, il va falloir t'engager et t'impliquer. Je refuse d'y jouer un role. »

« Ca tombe bien, je ne veux pas être avec lui. » Je peste.

Il s'installe sur le lit.

« Stupide, Bornée et lâche » me dit il en me regardant dans les yeux. « Ce garçon, il te rendrait très heureuse… Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve mais bon c'est son probléme après tout. Mais toi ? Pourquoi fuir le bonheur ? Par peur de le perdre ? C'est lâche. Tu es égoiste. Pour te préserver, tu préfères le manipuler et le blesser. »

C'est faux, je ne suis pas si horrible. Ou peut être que si. C'est le genre de personne que je suis. Je n'ose pas dire concrétement non à Gale par peur de le perdre. Du coup, je lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose et je laisse espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Et Je suis horrible avec Peeta parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

« Aimer ce n'est pas être faible Katniss. C'est plutôt une force. »

Lui, il n'a pas du voir l'état dans lequel ma mère était quand mon pére est décédé. Il ne doit pas comprendre à quel point perdre mon papa a été horrible pour moi.

« Mais tu étais heureuse avant cela ? Tu ne regrettes pas les souvenirs que tu as avec eux n'est ce pas ? »

Quelle question idiote. Biensur que non. Mais à quoi servent les souvenirs quand on a tout perdu. Mise à part se sentir encore plus misérable, faible et triste ?

« Tu me désespères Katniss. Tu es vraiment affligeante comme fille. »

Ces insultes ne m'atteignent même pas.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir appliquer l'article 20.1 de l'usage des souhaits : _Si vous constater que votre maitre est indécis ou se met en danger vous pouvez décider à sa place d'un souhait »_

« Quoi ? » Je crie. « Mais c'est de l'arnaque totale cette lampe. Je t'interdis de faire cela »

« Trop tard » me déclare-t-il.

J'ai envie d'etripper ce genie.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu as souhaité ? »

« Patience, encore quelques minutes. »

Soudain, une épaisse brume envahie la piece. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe. Il y a une jeune femme dans ma chambre. Elle a l'air très étonnée d'être là. Elle est très jolie. Elle a probablement la vingtaine. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bleus intenses. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais.

« Où suis-je ? » dit-elle. Elle me regarde d'une curieuse manière.

Le génie regarde sa montre. « Je fais vite les présentations avant que l'autre n'arrive. Hope, voici, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, voici Hope Mellark. Ta fille. »

On regarde toutes les deux le génie, interloquées. Elle peut le voir aussi.

« Comment ? » lance-t-on à l'unission.

« Du calme, Hope, tu t'es toujours demandé comment était ta mère à 16 ans. Quelle chance tu as. C'est que tu vas t'amuser… Enfin, je tiens à vous préciser toutes les deux, que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous croyez. »

« Ah bon ? » Qu'est ce que je suis censée croire de toute façon ?

Je suis trop confuse et choquée pour penser correctement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta mère Hope, et ce n'est pas vraiment ta fille Katniss. »

« Comment cela ? » Hope demande. « Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à maman. En plus jeune »

« Oui, c'est bien ta mère mais celle là, ne vient pas de la même réalité que toi. Ce n'est pas la mère de ton passé, ou présent enfin bref, tu me comprends »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Je demande.

« Que je viens d'une réalité différente. »

Elle se met a m'expliquer qu'il est sans doute possible qu'a chacun de nos choix, une autre réalité apparait et suit son chemin. Que toutes ses réalités sont liées entre elles. Elle a l'air très intelligent comme jeune femme parce que je ne comprends rien des trois quart de ce qu'elle dit.

Le génie confirme « L'ame est si puissante qu'elle peut vivre dans plusieurs réalités à la fois blablabla, on ne va pas rentrer dans les details »

Hope me dévisage toujours. Même si elle a l'air de comprendre le principe. Elle n'en est pas moins déstabilisée. Cela se lit sur son visage. Hope Mellark. Ca y est je sais à qui elle me faisait penser. A Peeta. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Dire que dans une autre réalité, j'ai eu une fille avec Peeta. Un monde sans doute bien meilleur que le mien.

Une petite brume envahie de nouveau la pièce. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe. Je découvre devant moi, un petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans. Il est blond, il a les yeux gris. Il a ses petits poings serrés.

« Katniss, voici.. » commence le génie mais c'est Hope qui finit « Alexander ! Mais celui la il a 5 ans ! »

« Encore une autre réalité » dit le génie très fier de lui. Le petit garçon me regarde d'un air soupçonneux.

« Alexander ? » Je dis d'une voix timide. Il est mignon et il a mon nez et ma bouche.

Soudain il me sourit et se jette dans mes bras.

« Maman »

« Bon et bien vous voilà, en famille. Je vais vous laisser » Declare le génie qui disparait sur ses mots.

C'est une énorme blague. Je suis trop médusée pour réagir. Le petit Alexander me serre très fort et Hope vient de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

« Bon bah, on fait quoi maman ? » me dit t'elle. C'est du délire, j'ai 4 ans de moins qu'elle.

Ma vie était déjà compliquée mais là, Je viens d'atteindre des sommets. Et je vais expliquer tout ca comment ?

A SUIVRE


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews^^. Lisia tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. A la demande générale, voici un chapitre spécial Gale. LOL je blague.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

**Chapitre 10**

Katniss pov

Je reste muette devant « mes enfants ». Je les regarde tour à tour et tout cela semble iréel.

« Si cela te fait Bizarre, pour moi aussi » déclare Hope. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Elle penche la tête.

« Wow, c'est totalement différent » lance t'elle. Je la dévisage. Je réalise soudain qu'elle porte la veste de mon père.

« Ta veste » Je dis. Alexander vient de s'endormir dans mes bras.

« C'est celle de mon grand-père. Ma mère me l'a donné quand j'ai eu mes 16 ans. »

J'essaye d'assimiler un peu cette histoire des réalités paralléles.

« Tu l'as connu ? » Je demande timidement.

« Grand-père ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Non, il est mort quand tu avais 11 ans. Pourquoi il est vivant ? » Dit t'elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Non, c'est pareil que pour toi »

« Oh… Alors Papa t'as aussi donné les pains ? »

J'équarquille les yeux. Ce pourrait t'il que le passé de « sa mère » et le mien soit identique ?

« Oui »

Elle sourit. En tout cas, il a du s'en passer des choses pour que « j'accepte » de faire des enfants dans sa réalité. Je la devisage. Elle est plutôt bien habillée. Des vêtements de marque sans doute. Elle a un superbe bracelet en argent sans compter la broche en or en forme de gai moqueur qu'elle porte sur son T shirt. Dans ce futur là, ses parents doient être riches.

« Tu as 16 ans c'est cela ? »

J'hoche de la tête.

« C'est l'été non ? »

« Nous sommes début octobre, mais il est fait encore très chaud pour la saison. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Ca colle pas » murmure t'elle mais je l'entends.

« De quoi ? »

« Et les hunger games ? »

« Oh… C'est Sofia Crane qui a gagné cette année. La fille d'un gars qui voulait devenir Haut juge des jeux quand le capitol était encore au pouvoir. Il faut croire que son père lui a donné des bons conseils »

« Crane ? La fille de Seneca Crane ? »

« Sans doute, je connais pas les prénoms. »

« Mais… ok. Tu dis que le capitol n'est plus au pouvoir ? »

Je lui raconte, la rébéllion d'i ans : Que maintenant les hungers games sont pour les enfants du capitol. Qu'i mois, Paylor à fait un coup d'état contre Coin.

Elle a l'air très surpris.

« Totalement différent de ma réalité » Elle s'exclame. Je fais une grimace. Ne me dites pas que dans son monde il y a encore les hunger games pour les districts ? Que Snow est toujours au pouvoir et qu'en plus j'ai mis au monde des enfants dans un contexte pareil ? A moins d'être moi-même une habitante du capitol, je ne vois pas comment. Je dois demander.

« Y a toujours les hunger games dans ton monde ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non, c'est fini. II y n'en a pas plus du tout. Même pas pour des descendants du capitol »

Voila qui me rassure. Je dois avoir une vie bien différente pour mettre laisser aller à tant de faiblesses. Je l'envie cette Katniss avec sa vie de princesse.

« T'en as parlé à papa ? Vous comptez faire quoi ? »

« Parler de quoi ? » Ca me fait bizarre quand elle se réfère à Peeta en disant « Papa »

« Des hunger games qui continuent. Vous devez bien avoir un plan ? Déjà si Paylor est au pouvoir c'est bon signe. Alors ?»

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser continuer les hunger games ? »

Je fais les gros yeux. Elle s'attend à quoi ? Que je prenne mon arc et mes fléches et que j'aille dire à Paylor d'arrêter les hunger games ?

« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. On attend de voir ce que va donner le gouvernement de Paylor »

Elle a l'air décue.

A ce moment, Prim entre. « Le repas est prêt ». Elle s'arrête brusquement en voyant Hope et Alexander qui vient de se réveiller. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais expliquer cela.

« Prim, voici Hope et Alexander… » Je commence.

« Oui, je sais, tu ne vas pas me présenter mes cousins » me dit Prim. « Allez maman et moi on vous attend ». Elle referme la porte.

Comment c'est possible ?

« Le génie a du leur faire croire cela » lance Hope. Je remarque qu'elle à l'air déstabilisée. Comme si elle avait vu un fantome. Alexander se frotte les yeux.

« J'ai faim » Il est mignon ce petit.

On descend tous. La table est prête pour 5 personnes. Ma mère est tout aussi persuadée que « Mes enfants » sont des parents à elle. La seule chose qui cloche c'est Alexander qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler maman et ne veut pas m'appeler Katniss. Hope trouve la parade en disant que je ressemble tellement à sa mère qu'il ne fait pas la différence. Je ne sais pas comment cela passe. Mais tout le monde avale le bobard.

« Je peux avoir du jus d'orange » demande Alexander. Je m'aperçois qu'ils sont habitués à cette nourriture riche et luxueuse. Ils savent mieux que nous ce qu'il y a sur la table. Un indice de plus qui me fait dire qu'ils ont la vie belle. Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que cela soit autrement pour mes enfants. Mais ca me fait un pincement au cœur de me dire que je me prends toute la misère du monde lorsque mes « autres moi » profitent.

Lorsqu'on a fini de manger. Hope propose à Prim de faire la vaiselle. Elles n'arrêtent pas de discuter ensemble. Ma mère est repartie au travail. Quant à moi, je suis dans le salon avec Alexander. Il vient de se saisir d'une bougie qui trainait et commence à chanter. La bougie lui faisant office de micro dans son imaginaire. Je suis éberluée. Ce petit, il a une voix magnifique. Mon cœur se serre et s'attendrit. Il a du hériter de ma voix et de celle de mon père. Il se dandine partout. Je ne peux m'empècher d'avoir de l'affection pour lui.

« Chante avec moi, Maman »

Le probléme est que je ne connais pas la chanson qu'il chante. Du coup je fais la la la, en suivant l'air et le rythme. Il a l'air content que je lui laisse la vedette.

Prim et Hope nous rejoignent.

« Eh bien c'est un petit rossignol » constate Prim.

« Et toi Hope ? Tu chantes aussi ? » Je demande.

« Je ne connais pas la chanson qu'il chante. » répond t elle. « Mais oui, tout le monde me dit que je pourrais aussi faire une carrière de chanteuse. Mais je laisse cela à mon frère. » Elle me regarde. « Plus tard, il gagnera le show télévisé Panem à un incroyable talent »

« Quoi ? »

« Une émission que Plutarch Havensee à créer y a super longtemps et qui cartonne toujours »

Je comprends qu'elle parle de son frère, l'autre qui n'a pas 5 ans. Prim nous annonce qu'elle doit sortir. Elle a un rendez vous avec son amie Elisabeth.

« Il y a combien de différence entre toi et ton frère ? »

« 3 ans. Il a gagné l'emission l'année dernière. A seulement 17 ans. Mamam était sur les dents parce que ca se passait au capitol. Elle était super stressée. Papa n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Mais ils l'ont fait parce que c'était le rêve d'Alex ».

« Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Je fais des compétions sportives. Tir à l'arc. Je suis championne nationale. Je fais aussi de l'escrime. De la course de vitesse. Mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur mon avenir. »

Je suis toute fière. Ma fille, enfin cette fille est championne au tir à l'arc. Mes enfants tiennent tous les deux quelques choses de moi. Il faut que je me calme ce ne sont pas mes enfants.

Alexander s'est arréte de chanter et il demande un crayon et du papier. Je lui cherche cela. Il s'installe sur la table est commence à dessiner. Je me demande s'il est aussi doué que son père.

Hope regarde « son petit frère » elle sourit.

« Je me souviens de lui à cet age là. Il voulait tout faire comme maman et papa. Mais le dessin ce n'est pas son truc. J'ai un projet de BD, en fait... »

« Tu dessines ? »

« Oui. Alors, vu que dans ce monde, il n'y a plus d'hunger games pour les districts, ca doit être plus simple quand même. »

Je ne vois pas de quoi elle veut parler. Alexander vient de finir son dessin. C'était du rapide.

« C'est ton portrait maman » Bon ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais je reconnais la tresse.

« Oh c'est joli. Merci » il me fait un grand sourire. « Je vais en faire un autre pour papa. Il est où papa au fait ? »

« C'est vrai cela ? » continue Hope. « J'aimerai bien le voir aussi. Ca va me faire bizarre de le voir tout jeune. Comme pour toi. »

Il est hors de question qu'ils voient leur père. En plus avec Alexander qui ne se contrôle pas. Dés qu'il va le voir, il va se mettre à crier « papa » je le vois de là.

« On ne se parle pas. Dans cette vie, c'est différent. »

Hope me fait de gros yeux.

« Impossible, Papa et toi c'est le grand amour. Vous vous ne séparez jamais. »

« Pas dans cette vie. Je suis désolée, mais la vie de ta mère a du être bien plus facile que la mienne. Moi je ne me marierai pas ni n'aurais d'enfants. »

J'ai peur que mes mots ne la blessent. Au contraire, elle éclate de rire.

« Maman aussi m'a dit que lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle ne voulait pas se marier ni d'avoir d'enfants : Résultats, un beau mariage et deux enfants remarquables »

Je persiste à croire que les choses devaient être bien différentes.

« Je sais pourquoi le génie nous a amméné ici. C'est pour t'aider à faire le premier pas avec Papa. Le contexte étant différent. »

« Alors là certainement pas » je rétorque. Saleté de Génie.

« Alexander, tu veux aller voir Papa ? » questionne Hope.

« Oh oui ! »

« Non » Je rétorque. Peut être un peu trop brusquement. Le petit me fait la mou et serre les poings. Ca va être difficile de lui resister. Je tourne mon regard vers Hope.

« Soit on va le voir et tu nous suis. Soit, je sors et je vais le voir et je lui dis que tu es folle amoureuse de lui, que tu veux te marier, avoir deux enfants et que tu n'oses pas l'approcher »

« Tu ne ferais pas ca ! Je te l'interdis »

« Je suis majeure et plus agée que toi. Qui va m'en empècher ? »

« Je suis ta mère ! »

« Justement. Je veux naitre dans cette dimension là aussi »

Tout cela est complètement dingue.

« Alors ? »

« Et si on y va ? Qu'est ce que tu feras ?»

« Rien. Je promets. Je veux juste le voir. »

« Très bien mais pas longtemps. Il est déjà 20h. Dans une heure on met Alexander au lit »

Elle accepte. On sort. J'ai l'impression de me faire mener pas le bout du nez par ma fille. Je tiens Alexander par la main. Au bout de 15 mins de marche, nous arrivons en ville. Cela nous laisse une demi-heure.

« Oh la boulangerie est fermée » je dis innocemment. J'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire.

« Wow, le dessin de papa est incroyablement précis. » souffle t'elle. J'ai remarqué que tout du long, elle a scruté les moindres détails du district 12 comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu ne vis pas dans le district 12 ? » Je suis curieuse.

« Oh si, moi et mon frère, nous sommes nés ici. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé c'est le pré et le village des vainqueurs» me fait t'elle remarquer. « Mais, il est totalement différent le distrit 12 dans lequel on vit. »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« A cause du bombardement. Le district 12 a complétement été détruit quand les 75th hunger games ont mal tournés .. » La nouvelle me glace le sang. Un bombardement ? Et quel rapport avec les 75th hunger games ? j'essaye de replacer le contexte. Je devais avoir 17 ans.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander plus.

« Katniss ? » C'est la voix de Peeta. « On vient de fermer » me dit il en ouvrant la porte. Mince, il a fallu qu'il nous voit. Alexander lache ma main avant que je ne puisse réagir.

« Papa » s'écrie t'il en s'élançant vers lui.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ Je suis si contente de les lire à chaque fois ^^. Voici le chapitre 11 et une petite surprise. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

**Chapitre 11**

Peeta pov

Le petit garçon s'est lancé vers moi en criant « Papa ». Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais malgré tout, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il insistait lourdement et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Le petit me sert très fort. Je regarde Katniss et la jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Elle doit avoir la vingtaine et elle est vraiment magnifique. Je me demande qui elle est ? Son visage me dit quelque chose aussi. Mais je suis certain que je ne la connais pas.

Katniss reste silencieuse. C'est la jeune inconnue qui parle.

« Oh nous pensions que la boulangerie était encore ouverte. »

Le petit garçon me donne un baiser sur la joue et me dit « Tu m'as manqué Papa. »

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Le petit est adorable mais je ne suis pas son père.

« Euh… » Pour une fois je suis sans voix. La jeune femme m'explique que je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et qu'il est sans doute confus. Elle m'apprend aussi qu'ils sont les cousins de Katniss. Heureusement qu'elle est là car la femme de ma vie n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Je repose le petit par terre. Il s'accroche à ma jambe.

Je me dis que j'ai une occasion à saisir. Mes parents ne sont pas là et mes frères sont avec leurs petites amies.

« Vous voulez rentrer ? »

« Non » dit de suite Katniss. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et la tire par le bras.

« Avec joie ».

Je les fais donc rentrer. J'apprends que la cousine de Katniss s'appelle Hope et que le petit se prénomme Alexander. C'est étrange, c'est mon prénom préféré. Ca lui va à ravir. Je dévisage les cousins. Ils ressemblent bien à Katniss mais il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je les enmène au l salon. Je leur sers du thé. Hope regarde le moindre objet. J'ai failli renverser la théière quand Alexander a dit à Katniss.

« A bras maman »

Katniss a piqué un fard mais elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Hope m'a dit qu'il la prenait pour sa mère. Bref que ses parents lui manquaient et qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu.

J'ai immédiatement souris à l'idée de jouer au papa et à la maman avec Katniss. Cette dernière par contre n'a pas désseré les dents. Je me dis que plus tard, il faudra que je dessine ce qui est sous mes yeux. A savoir, Katniss et ce petit garçon dans ses bras. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Elle lui caresse les cheveux. On voit qu'elle adore son petit cousin dans la façon dont elle le tient et le regarde.

Hope me pose des questions sur ma famille. J'explique qu'ils ne sont pas là. Elle est vraiment très jolie mais c'est comme les autres filles. Je la trouve belle, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens lorsque mes yeux se posent sur Katniss. Je crois que je suis maudit.

En fait, c'est même sûr. Je l'imagine très facilement. A la naissance, dans mon berceau ma mère folle de rage de ne pas avoir eu une fille, en plus d'être contrariée d'avoir une troisiéme bouche à nourrir a du me lancer un sort.

D'abord, elle m'a puni en me donnant le prénom d'un pain alors que mes deux frères ont des prénoms normaux. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la sage femme qui a refusé d'orthographier mon prénom Pita et a obligé ma mère à l'écrire Peeta. Seule condition pour que je porte ce prénom.

Ensuite, elle m'a surement maudit en disant que je tomberai amoureux de la seule femme au monde qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer et que je n'aimerai qu'elle à jamais. Condamner à une vie sans amour.

Résulat, je vis avec une mère abusive. Deux frères qui s'en balancent et un père couard. On dirait le début d'un conte de fées sauf que c'est la réalité et que je n'ai pas de tante qui pourrait postuler au titre de bonne fée.

Le petit Alexander me demande du papier et un crayon pour dessiner avec moi. Je me demande comment il sait que je dessine ou alors est ce juste une coincidence ?

J'accepte et on s'installe sur le canapé pour qu'il réalise son dessin sur la table basse. L'ambiance est étrange. Katniss ne semble pas vouloir être là. Hope insiste pour rester. Il n'y a qu'Alexander qui semble dans son petit monde.

Hope et Katniss discutent à voix basse mais je n'entends rien. C'est frustrant. Je me demande pourquoi elles ont décidés de venir chez moi. On ne se connait même pas. Un espoir fou me gagne mais je relativise très vite. Elle voulait sans doute acheter du pain et c'est moi qui les ai invitées.

Depuis une semaine, je n'ai jamais autant croisé Katniss de ma vie. Même si à chaque fois, elle finit par me crier dessus ou me lancer un regard noir, je l'ai plus vu ces derniers temps que ces 6 derniers mois.

Je la trouve étrange. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Avant, je la trouvais indifférente à mon égard, maintenant, elle est carrément haineuse. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait entre temps. Je l'ai juste surprise en train de se rhabiller aux abords du pré.

C'était bien bizarre comme situation d'ailleurs. Ces habits laissés par terre et puis elle qui me dit qu'elle est allée nager. Elle n'était même pas mouillée. Je n'ai pas relevé, je ne voulais pas la contrariée. C'était notre premiere « rencontre ». Plus tard, je suis allée voir ou était le fameux étang. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle m'avait donc bien menti.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait nue au abord du pré ? Et puis il y a ce réve étrange. Je suis sur et certain que c'est un réve mais je ne m'explique pas comment un rêve a-t-il pu laisser un long cheveu brun sur mes draps. On est tous blonds dans la famille. Et les copines de mes frères pareils. De plus c'était le rêve érotique le plus réaliste que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Ensuite, plus moyen de retrouver ma chemise préférée. Certes, elle est usée jusqu'à la corde mais c'est parce que je l'ai tellement mis.

Je repense à ce moment ou j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je l'ai vu nue allongée à coté de moi dans mon réve. Enfin, un rêve qui m'a laissé un cheveu… Puis je repense au fait qu'elle se ballade nue aux abords du pré… Est-ce que Katniss serait une exibitionniste ? Ou bien naturiste ?

J'ai du mal à l'imaginer mais tout cela est tout de même inexplicable. C'est surtout cette histoire de rêve et de cheveux qui m'embrouille. Admettons qu'elle soit une exibitionniste. Pourquoi serait t'elle venue dans ma chambre ? Je sais que moi-même, je l'espionne de temps en temps, mais là ca serait tout de même un autre niveau de pervisité. Sans compter le fait qu'elle se serait laissée faire : Mes baisers, mes caresses. Non c'est impossible. Pourtant le cheveu est bien réel. Ma chemise a bien disparue aussi. Où bien, elle est folle de moi et n'ose pas se l'avouer ? Où alors, elle est furieuse après moi parce que j'ai découvert son petit secret inavouable. Ou alors les deux ? La femme que j'aime est t'elle une naturiste perverse ? Tant qu'elle est amoureuse de moi… Je vais devoir tout de même tirer cela au clair. Le cheveu n'a pas pu attérir dans mon lit sans raison.

Katniss pov

Je veux partir. Mais Hope insiste pour qu'Alexander profite de son papa C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux à dessiner sur la table basse.

« Ca se voit que tu es folle amoureuse de lui » me dit t'elle à voix basse.

« Shut, ca ne va pas de dire cela. Et s'il entend ? »

« Bah ca pourrait accelèrer les choses »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui »

« Tu le regardes exactement comme ma mamam aprés 40 ans de mariage. Elle est toujours très amoureuse de mon père. »

40 ans de mariage. Ca me semble une éternité. Ils ont du se marier très jeunes. J'aimerai lui poser des tonnes de questions mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur des réponses.

« Ils se sont mariés à 20 ans. » Elle a du lire dans mes pensées. « Ils ont attendu 15 ans pour m'avoir. Parce que ma mère avait peur. »

Tiens, pour une fois, je me sens proche de cette Katniss.

« Elle voulait être sûre que le monde dans lequel, elle vivait soit stable et sécurisé pour ses enfants. Et papa n'a jamais laché l'affaire. »

Oui je la comprends parfaitement. J'ai malgré tout du mal à imaginer. Mariée à 20 ans et 40 ans de mariage. Ca me donne presque le vertige vu que je suis quand même une personne qui fait une croix sur tout cela.

« La vie devait être bien plus facile pour eux » je rétorque.

Nous parlons toujours tout bas.

« En fait, ta vie est bien plus facile que la sienne au même age »

Je suis sure que j'affiche une expression suspicieuse.

« Ah bon et qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver de pire ? »

« Les hunger games » me répond t'elle. « Dans le monde de ma mère, il y avait toujours les hunger games et quand Prim a été tiré au sort, lors de sa première année… »

Mon cœur vient de s'arreter. Ma petite Prim … « Tu t'es portée volontaire pour elle »

Je respire de nouveau. Même si la nouvelle est déstabilisante. Mais je conclus rapidement que si j'ai eu deux enfants au bout de 15 ans de mariage. J'ai du gagné ses jeux. Je suis surprise et à la fois fière.

« Oh. Donc j'ai gagné »

« Oui…gagnante execquo »

Je fronce les sourcils de nouveau.

« Comment cela ? C'est impossible non ? »

« Cette année là. Il y a eu une exception. »

« Et j'ai gagné avec qui ? »

Son visage se tourne vers Peeta. « Avec lui. Avec Peeta Mellark »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Comment ? »

« Eh bien à la fin, il ne restait plus que lui et toi. Il voulait mourir pour toi. Pour que tu puisses retrouver ta famille. »

Mon cœur se sert. Il serait capable de faire une chose pareille ? Soudain, je reprends mes esprits. Voila la raison pour laquelle, je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je veux tout de même savoir.

« Et ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas rentrer sans lui. Alors tu as sortie des baies empoisonnées… Tu as carrément posé un ultimatum au capitol. Soit tu gagnais avec lui, soit vous mouriez ensemble »

J'en reste sans voix.

« Et le capitol à cédé »

Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je comprenne ? Que mon autre moi, aurait préféré mourir que de ne rentrer sans Peeta ? Et ma sœur dans tout cela ? Je m'étais portée volontaire pour elle non ? Ca n'a pas de sens d'avoir risquer ma vie…Sauf si…

Je ravale ma salive. Tout cela ne fait que de me conforter dans ma décision. Si je m'approche trop de Peeta… Je suis perdue à jamais.

Je vois Hope lever les yeux. Elle est exaspérée.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et tu as totalement tord. » me dit t'elle.

Je prends une gorgée de mon thé. Je suis encore sous le choc.

« Tu prefères fuir un grand bonheur plutôt que d'avoir un peu de courage et de le vivre… Ma mère a peut être mis du temps, mais elle a bien plus souffert que toi. Malgré tout, elle a comprit : Elle. »

J'hausse les épaules. Elle continue de me raconter dans les grandes lignes : l'histoire de ses parents. Les 75th hunger games. La rebellion. Je ne sais pas comment l'autre moi à eu les épaules assez larges pour encaisser tout cela. Moi qui ne désire qu'une chose : passer inapercue, ne m'engager avec personne et n'avoir rien à perdre.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est facile pour elle. » continue Hope. « Un jour j'avais 10 ans, Alexander 7. On était à la maison. On attendait papa. Mais il était en retard. Papa n'est jamais en retard ou alors il prévient. Maman a essayé de le joindre sur son portable. Pas de réponse. Une demie heure plus tard, toujours pas de papa. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » J'imagine que j'ai du flipper à mort. Imaginer que Peeta était mort. Ca a du être horrible.

« Tu as appelé Tonton Haymitch. Tu lui as donné une arme. Tu as pris ton arc et tes fléches et un fusil de chasse et tu as fait peur à tout le district 12. »

J'imagine l'hystérique armée jusqu'aux dents, prete à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ou qui aurait fait du mal à mon mari.

« En fait, papa a raccompagné une vieille dame qui avait fait un malaise à la boulangerie et il avait laisse son portable sur le comptoir… »

Je me tourne vers Peeta qui dessine avec Alexander. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas lui vraiment, je lui lance un regard noir. Comme si j'étais furieuse pour une action que son autre lui à fait.

« Quand maman l'a retrouvé. Elle lui a hurlé dessus puis elle s'est effrondrée en larmes en le prenant dans ses bras »

J'ai du avoir la peur de ma vie.

« Le plus drole c'est qu'elle a tellement été choquée que les muscles de ses bras se sont raidis et contractés au maximum et qu'elle n'a plus été physiquement capable de desserrer son étreinte de papa. Résultat, on a du appeler le medecin pour lui faire une piqure décontractante. »

La honte.

« Il y avait des jours aussi, quasiment plus maintenant. Ou ma mère au petit matin, faisait des crises d'angoisses. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne voulait se rejouir de rien. Elle pleurait non stop. C'est seulement plus tard que j'ai mieux compris les paroles de papa à ce sujet. »

Elle boit et reprend :

« Maman était si heureuse, qu'elle vivait parfois dans l'angoisse qu'on lui reprenne tout. Que ce soit le jour, ou tout allait basculer. Elle avait peur de montrer son bonheur parce que le montrer c'était provoquer quelqu'un, lui donnait envie de le lui arracher. Du coup, parfois, elle craquait. Elle avait ses crises d'angoisses. Pour ce calmer, elle avait un « jeu » se rappeler tous les actes de bontés… Pour se rassurer et cela passait. Tu vois ce n'etait pas évident. Mais elle n'est pas passée à coté de sa vie juste parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle a fini par dompter ses peurs et c'est la plus heureuse des épouses et des mamans. »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je me retiens. Elle sort de sa poche un petit appareil.

« C'est mon téléphone » Elle me montre une photo de moi plus agée et de Peeta.

« J'ai du la prendre en cachette cette photo. Maman n'aime pas sourire sur les photos. Ca constitue une preuve… Tu comprends »

« Oui » une preuve de son bonheur. Cette photo est sublime. Je dois avoir cinquante ans là dessus et je regarde Peeta avec adoration et lui fait de même. On est dans les bras l'un de l'autre et on se sourit. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne veux pas un tel bonheur pour moi même.

Je regarde Peeta et je me léve. Je decide d'aller m'asseoir pres d'eux.

« Alors ce dessin ? » Je demande.

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^. Je n'ai pas pu écrire hier et aujourd'hui, mon emploi du temps est sérré mais j'ai fait un effort pour vous écrire ce petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Chapitre 12**

Peeta pov

Mon cœur manque un battement quand Katniss vient s'asseoir prés de nous.

« Alors ce dessin ? »

Alexander lui montre. Je crois qu'il a dessiné ses parents se tenant la main. Sa mère embrasse sur la joue, son père. Je ne suis pas très sur. Le pauvre s'est donné beaucoup de mal mais le dessin ce n'est pas son fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pendant que le petit garçon lui explique ce que j'avais bien compris du dessin, j'ai une envie irrépréssible de le prendre dans mes bras. A la place, je l'embrasse sur le front en le felicitant. J'aimerai avoir un fils comme lui plus tard. Enfin, on peut toujours réver.

En réalité, je crois que je finirais mes jours seuls avec ma mère qui trouvera sans cesse un moyen de rendre ma vie misérable. Mais comme je suis le seul qui peut et veut reprendre la boulangerie… Belle perspective d'avenir.

Alexander me regarde avec un très joli sourire : Normal c'est le même que Katniss avait à son age. Depuis, l'incident avec son père, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu sourire. Son petit cousin me rappelle vraiment Katniss lorsqu'elle était fillette : Pleine d'assurance et d'energie, sure d'elle-même et ouverte au monde.

« Il te ressemble beaucoup … » J'ose enfin parler « Il est comme toi quand tu étais petite » Je me demande si je ne viens pas de faire une monumentale gaffe.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Et zut !

« Comment tu sais cela ? »

Oh oh, allons-nous avoir une conversation normale pour une fois ? Je lui raconte le premier jour de l'école. Lorsqu'elle a chanté devant tout le monde.

« Oh ! » s'écrit Alexander et il se met à chanter. Mon cœur s'arrête. Ce petit chante comme un rossignol et Katniss lui sourit. J'aimerai que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Cette fois ci je ne résiste pas et je prends cet enfant dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je l'aime très fort. C'est instantané. Je ne peux m'empécher de sourire. Après mon calin, Alexander prend ma main et se saisit de celle de Katniss et fait en sorte que nous nous prenions la main.

« Comme dans mon dessin » déclare-t-il. La main de Katniss est si douce. Je n'ose pas la serrer de trop. Elle se laisse faire et mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Je ne la regarde pas dans les yeux. Je fixe mon attention sur le petit. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir.

« Le bisou maintenant » Ordonne le petit.

Si seulement… Je regarde Alexander et je souris. Je suis tout de même embarrassé. Il va bien falloir que j'affronte Katniss alors je tourne mon visage vers elle et sans comprendre ce qui arrive, ses lévres touchent les miennes. Une seconde plus tard, on se regarde surpris. C'est là que je réalise ce qui vient de se passer. Elle a voulu me donner un baiser sur la joue pour satisfaire Alexander et moi, pile à ce moment, j'ai tourné la tête et ses lévres, au lieu d'atterir sur ma joue ont trouvés les miennes.

Katniss est rouge pivoine. Je ne dois pas en être bien loin. Alexander applaudit et se léve pour rejoindre Hope. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire qui me pertube grandement car il m'est très familier. Mais ce n'est pas celui de Katniss.

Hope prend dans ses bras Alexander et se léve :

« Je crois qu'il a envie de dormir. Je le raccompagne ».

Quoi ? Ils vont partir ? Non pas déjà ? Je me tourne vers Katniss qui s'apprête à se lever mais je lui tiens toujours la main et cette fois, je serre pour qu'elle comprenne que je veux qu'elle reste.

« Je dois partir » dit elle toujours rouge cramoisie.

« J'aimerai qu'on parle » J'insiste soudain avec un courage que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Non ! » crie t'elle. Génial, je l'ai mise sur la défensive.

Alors que Hope et Alexander quitte la piéce et qu'elle leur emboite le pas. Je lui lance :

« Pourquoi tu me detestes tant Katniss ? »

Elle s'arrête. J'ai gagné quelques secondes et je ne vais pas lacher maintenant.

« C'est à cause de la manière dont je t'ai lancé les pains ce fameux jour de pluie ? Si tu savais comme je regrette ma lacheté. J'aurais du aller te les donner, j'avais juste trop peur… J'y pense tous les jours. Je m'en veux tellement, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir offensé »

Au moins, j'aurais dit ce qui me pesait sur le cœur depuis toutes ses années. Elle soupire et se tourne vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ton geste, ces pains m'ont sauvé la vie… A moi et ma famille. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi »

« Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour recevoir quelque chose en échange mais parce que je pouvais le faire à ce moment là. C'est tout. »

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue.

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne veux rien de ta part pour ces pains… » J'insiste.

« Je te dois tout de même des remerciements : Alors merci »

Je lui souris. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens.

« De rien » Je rétorque. Mais je n'oublie pas ma question « Alors pourquoi tu me détestes ? Si ce n'est pas à cause de pains ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? J'aimerai savoir et pourvoir réparer… » Ma voix est douce et posée. Je veux juste comprendre.

Elle se mord les lévres et se tient les mains comme une petite fille prise en faute. C'est adorable de voir Katniss Everdeen, la fille qui chasse en foret et fréquente la plaque, être aussi timide soudain.

« Je… » Commence t'elle. Elle cherche ses mots. « Je … Tu ne m'as rien fait »

C'est un début.

« Alors pourquoi ces regards noirs ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de s'enfuir. Elle a regardé rapidement vers la direction de la porte.

« Dis quelque chose » ma voix est la plus douce possible « Ne t'enfuis pas »

Je la vois déglutir.

« Je ne sais pas… Chaque fois… Je »

Elle a un mal fou à formuler une phrase. Je m'approche doucement de quelques pas.

« Je te fais peur ? » Je tente.

« Non » rétorque t'elle indignée.

« Tant mieux » je m'exclame avec un large sourire. Je fais un pas de plus vers elle. « Que se passe-t-il alors ? »

Elle sert les poings. Je me demande si je fais bien d'insister ou si dans quelques minutes, je vais recevoir un de ses jolis poings dans la figure. Non, Katniss n'est pas violente. Ce n'est pas ma mère. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait un tel amalgame.

« Tu me …destablises » dit elle enfin en rougissant de plus belle.

Mon cœur vient d'accélèrer ses battements. Je la destabilise et elle rougit. Est-ce qu'elle aurait le beguin pour moi ? Le même genre de béguin qui fait que bien souvent j'ai fait demi-tour au lieu d'aller lui parler ?

« Alors on est deux, parce que tu me déstablises beaucoup aussi Katniss. Tu n'as pas idée, le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te parler et que je n y suis pas parvenu à cause de cela »

Elle me regarde l'air confus. Je fais deux pas de plus et cette fois, je suis a sa hauteur. Elle ne bouge pas mais je sens un débat intérieur l'agiter de toute part. Je saisis ma chance avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse trop. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Et je lui dis « Je t'aime beaucoup Katniss. Depuis longtemps »

Voila, je l'ai dit. Mes mots ont l'air de l'avoir paralysé. Son regard est absorbé vers le sol. Je me baisse un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Dis quelque chose ? » Je propose à voix basse. Elle léve les yeux et nos regards s'accrochent. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle si jolie, si destablisée, si intimidée. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne peux plus resister. Je me sens si bien. Je dois faire un rêve et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Parce que ce genre de bonheur d'habitude ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'en reviens pas quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'encercle de ses bras. Je prie pour que cela ne soit pas un rêve. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si on m'enlève le peu qu'on me donne. Je me sens aimé pour la première fois de ma vie. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux tant je me sens bien.

Katniss pov

Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Ce garçon est si doux, si patient, si gentil. Je léve la tête pour le regarder. Enfin, je trouve le courage d'affronter ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire qui me renverse le cœur à chaque fois. Mais je n'ai plus envie de m'enfuir. Je veux rester avec lui. Je repense à ce que Hope m'a dit. Je repense à la photo de nous, si vieux et si heureux. Je repense au moment où il m'a lancé les pains. A la jalousie que j'ai éprouvée envers Delly. Mon cœur s'affole. Je suis aussi terrifiée mais la terreur est dominée par tout ce bien être que je ressens.

« Je… » Je n'arrive à rien dire d'autre. Ma gorge est nouée. J'aurais besoin de mots mais rien ne sort.

« Katniss. J'aimerai que tu sois ma petite amie.. » Sa voix tremble d'émotion mais elle est si douce. Je vois dans ces yeux un énorme espoir mais aussi une grande peur. Et étrangement cela me rassure.

« Oui » Le mot est sorti tout seul. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Peeta me décoche son plus beau sourire et il apaise de suite mes inquiétudes. Puis ses lévres sont sur les miennes. Elles sont douces, chaudes, electrisantes. Je ressens à nouveau la fièvre des baisers que j'ai partagé= avec lui une nuit. Je lui rends ce baiser si tendre. Tout est parfait. Je me sens libre, légère. Je l'étreins un peu plus, on reprend notre respiration puis on s'embrasse de nouveau. Un peu plus passionnément mais toujours en douceur.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ! » Une voix perçante nous interrompt et nous fait sursauter.

Les parents de Peeta sont dans le salon. On ne les a pas entendus entrer. Le visage de la sorcière est empli de haine.

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire. Par contre, pas de prochain chapitre avant au moins vendredi. J'ai une semaine chargée et si j'ai pu trouver un moment là. Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas dans les prochains jours. Merci pour **vos reviews. Je sens que ce chapitre va vous…. Vous verrez.**

**Chapitre** 13

Katniss pov

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Hope est assise sur le lit de Prim. Elle me dit que ma sœur dort avec ma mère. Alexander est assoupi tranquillement dans mon lit.

« Alors ? » Me demande-t-elle avec impatience.

Comment lui expliquer que la soirée a viré au cauchemard ?

« Vu ta tête, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis complètement perdue… je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis et ce foutu génie il a refusé de m'obéir … »

Je suis énervée après ce génie qui a refusé d'effacer la mémoire des parents de Peeta et la sienne.

« Il va falloir me raconter maman »

Alors je lui raconte tout. Comment j'ai accepté de devenir la petite amie de Peeta et l'arrivée de ses parents.

_« Mère » a dit Peeta._

_« Comment oses-tu ramener une de ces souillures ici ? » a-t-elle hurlé. _

_« Katniss est ma petite amie » il a rétorqué avec véhémence. Je voulais partir mais il m'a retenu par la taille tout en défiant sa mère. Ce fut à ce moment que j'ai senti que tout aller mal se passer et que j'ai appelé le génie. Quand il est arrivé il a arrêté le temps et puis il a refusé ma requête. En disant qu'il ne jouerait pas avec la mémoire de Peeta. Il est reparti et l'horrible scéne a reprit sous mes yeux._

_« Tu sais quoi, je ne suis pas étonnée… » Continua sa mère sur un ton froid et dédaigneux. « Tu n'es qu'une pauvre créature qui ne sert à rien, alors je ne suis pas surprise que tu te sois amouraché d'une catin. »_

_Si Peeta ne m'avait pas solidement tenu par la taille, je crois que j'aurais été capable de faire du mal à cette femme._

_Lui, il était calme._

_« Que tu m'insultes, j'en ai l'habitude mais ne t'en prend pas à Katniss. »_

_« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Elle n'est pas mon problème mais le tien. Toi et ta pute, vous sortez de ma maison et que je ne vous revois plus jamais »_

_J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Peeta s'est mis à regarder son père. A ma grande surprise celui-ci est resté silencieux._

_« Puis je prendre mes affaires ? » demanda Peeta d'une voix impertubable._

_« Tes affaires ? Tu n'as pas d'affaires Peeta. Tout ce que tu possédes vient de notre argent. Tu as de la chance que je t'ordonne pas de te déshabiller car j'ai payé ces vêtements là aussi »_

_Cette femme était horrible. Je regardais Peeta, j'étais paniquée._

_« Tu oublies les cadeaux que j'ai recu de mes amis et mon trophé pour ma seconde place à la lutte »_

_Elle hausse les épaules._

_« Très bien. Je te suis dans ta chambre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous voles »_

_Peeta me regarda enfin :_

_« Tu m'attends dehors. D'accord » dit-il d'une voix douce._

_Il suivit sa mère et alors que j'allais partir. Je me suis retournée vers Mr Mellark. « Comment vous pouvez rester là sans rien dire ? Je croyais que vous étiez un homme bon ? »_

_Je n'ai eu que le silence pour réponse._

_Une fois dehors, j'étais incapable de prendre du recul. Par ma faute, Peeta n'avait plus de toit. Où allait-il dormir ? Chez moi, il n'y avait plus de place avec Hope et Alexander. Et comment j'allais expliquer la situation ? Puis, je me suis souvenue que Peeta avait beaucoup d'amis. L'un d'eux pourrait sans doute l'héberger._

_J'étais encore choquée par tout ce que venait de se produire. Le pire était que tout aurait pu s'arranger si le génie avait accepté mon souhait. Peut être qu'à tête reposée, je trouverais une solution._

_Peeta arriva les mains pleines. Son trophé à la main, son kit de peinture et deux cahiers de croquis._

_« Je suis désolé » fit t'il. Le comble était qu'il s'excuse alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui arrivait._

_« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Tu as des amis qui pourraient t'héberger ? »_

_« Eh bien… Comment dire ? Mes amis Katniss… Ce sont plutôt le genre à être présents quand tout va bien mais pas quand tout va mal »_

_« Comment ? » _

_« Je ne leur en veux pas. On passe de bons moments ensemble. Disons que ma mère est pas facile et puis ils ont leurs problème aussi »_

_J'avais envie de lui dire que ces gens n'étaient surement pas des amis. Mais je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation en pestiférant contre eux._

_« Je vais me trouver une chambre d'hotel… » Déclara t'il._

_« Et tu vas payer comment ? »_

_« Dans mon trophé » il me pointa la base de celui-ci. « J'ai caché mes économies. Tous mes pourboires depuis que j'ai dix ans. Ma mère ne le savait pas »_

_Je suis admirative devant sa prévoyance._

_« Combien tu as ? »_

_« Oh, j'ai assez pour vivre quelques mois »_

_Je me sentais si responsable. L'idée qu'il dépense son argent si durement gagné ainsi. J'eus soudain une idée._

_« Je sais où tu vas pouvoir dormir. Au moins quelques nuits, le temps de trouver une solution plus durable »_

_« Oh ? De toute façon, Katniss, ma mère me rappelera … Elle a besoin de moi pour les glaçages des gateaux. Ca lui couterait une fortune d'embaucher quelqu'un. »_

_Peeta Mellark ou le don de rester positif quoi qu'il puisse arriver. _

_« Tant mieux. »_

_« Où je vais aller ? » Me demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

_« Chez mon meilleur ami .Gale »_

_Il equarquilla les yeux._

_« Je ne suis pas sur… Que... » Puis il me souria « Ton meilleur ami tu dis … C'est vrai qu'avec tout cela, j'avais oublié de te demander pour toi et lui »_

_J'avais complétement oublié Gale aussi je dois dire. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il nous accepte de nous aider. Et comment allais-je lui expliquer pour Peeta ? _

_« Il va falloir lui mentir. S'il apprend qu'on est ensemble. Il ne nous aidera pas »_

_Peeta fronça les sourcils._

_Je me mordis les lévres. Je ne voulais pas tout dire à propos de Gale : Sa déclaration et le fait que je sois quelque peu sortie avec lui, d'une autre manière qu'en meilleure amie._

_« Il n'aime pas les gens de la ville. Il va aussi se poser la question du pourquoi je te viens en aide. Si on lui dit pour l'histoire du pain … Il comprendra que je suis en dette avec toi et il acceptera »_

_Peeta ne semblait pas emballé par ma proposition._

_« Si je comprends bien, nous sommes ensemble mais il ne doit pas le savoir parce qu'il n'aime pas les gens de la ville ? »_

_« C'est cela » _

_« Mais, Katniss, il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour où l'autre. Tant pis si il ne veut pas m'aider. J'ai de quoi payer une chambre d'hotel. Je préfère être honnête avec lui. »_

_« Hors de question. » Je ne voulais pas que Gale sache. Après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, il se serait senti trahit et il aurait raison. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Gale._

_Peeta s'arrêta de marcher._

_« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir pour que tu sois aussi ferme sur la question ? » m'interrogea t'il._

_« C'est juste que je ne veux pas… ca devrait rester entre nous. En plus c'est un peu rapide tout cela. Hier on ne se parlait même pas après tout. »_

_« Je vois. » Le ton de sa voix était froid._

_« Peeta… C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas chambouler toute ma vie comme cela. Gale est mon meilleur ami depuis des années. » Il fallait qu'il comprenne. On se connaissait à peine et je commencais à me demander si tout cela en valait la peine. Tous ces probèmes, juste parce que je me sentais bien dans ses bras. _

_« Oui. Alors qu'on se connait à peine. » Dit Peeta d'une voix amère._

_Je me sentais mal à l'aise et coupable. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais dit oui sans réfléchir. Par instinct, sur le moment, mais plus j'y pensais plus, il était évident que c était une terrible erreur. A cause de cela, La mère de Peeta l'avait jeté de chez lui sans rien. Et moi… je ne savais plus. J'imaginais la colère de Gale et je n'étais pas préte à l' ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais._

_« Je crois que les choses seraient plus simple, si on était seulement des amis… Le temps que tout s'arrange » je déclarais soudain._

_« Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être ma petite amie alors ? » questionna t'il._

_« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. De toute façon à la base, je ne voulais pas avoir de petit ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Le mieux c'est d'oublier. »_

_« Je ne veux pas oublier » déclara t'il en serrant ses affaires contre lui._

_« Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le plus urgent. A savoir ton hébergement »._

_« Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller chez ton ami Gale. » rétorqua t'il. « Tu sais quoi, Katniss, laisse tomber. J'ai compris le message. »_

_Puis il a fait demi-tour et je suis restée sans bouger. Le cœur serré mais que pouvais-je faire d'autres ? Peeta serait bien mieux sans moi. Et puis, je n'étais finalement pas prête à m'engager si vite sur ce terrain là._

_Je voulais tout de même l'aider .J'ai appelé le génie et j'ai fait un souhait. Qu'il trouve un hébergement gratuit et confortable. Le génie cette fois, accepta et je savais qu'il aurait au moins un toit pour les 15 prochains jours._

Une fois mon récit terminé. Hope ne dissimule pas sa colère.

« C'est pas possible… Tu n'as pas fait cela ? Tu te rends compte. Il a tout perdu pour toi et toi… Toi… Tu … »

« C'était le mieux à faire. »

« Pour qui pour toi ou pour lui ? Pour toi surtout. Qelle lache et quelle égoiste tu fais. »

« Si je ne suis plus dans sa vie. Je suis sure que ses parents, le reprendront plus vite »

« Magnifique… » Lance t'elle avec ironie. « Je ne comprends pas que tu aies peur de la reaction de ce Gale Hawthorne. Si c'est un ami comme tu dis… »

« C'est plus compliqué. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. On est un peu sorti ensemble… »

Hope fait de gros yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de Gale Hawthorne dans ta dimension ? » je demande.

« Oh si… Il travaille au ministère de la défense. Il était le meilleur ami de ma mère mais ils se sont perdus de vue après la guerre. Je n'en sais pas plus. On ne parle jamais de lui. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque mes parents m'ont montré le livre du souvenir. Il était dedans. »

« Perdus de vue ? » La nouvelle ne me fait pas plaisir. Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'en suis. Et si dans l'autre vie, il avait mal pris que je sois avec Peeta ?… Gale ou Peeta ? Mon ami que je connais depuis des années…Ou bien le garçon des pains que je ne connais pas mais qui m'attire irresistiblement. Ni l'un ni l'autre, ce serait le mieux.

« Il a quoi de si important ce Gale ? » interroge Hope.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans lui… » C'est la vérité. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

« Si c'est un ami, alors il acceptera pour toi et papa. »

« Sauf qu'il est amoureux de moi et que cela pourrait bien tout gacher »

« J'ai l'impression que cela à déjà tout gaché… Parce que je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais mon père, enfin Peeta, en ce moment, il n'a plus sa famille, a perdu sa petite amie et il est tout seul. Pendant que toi, tu essayes de te protéger et de ne perdre personne. »

Elle est furieuse contre moi Et je me sens minable.

« Peut être que dans cette vie, tu ne le mérites pas. Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que ma mère, même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment soit aussi… soit comme ça. »

Elle sort de la chambre. Alexander dort toujours. Je le regarde. Il me fait penser à Peeta et alors que j'allais lui caresser les cheveux. Il disparait sous mes yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Le génie apparait alors.

« Hope est partie aussi. » Il m'annonce.

« Comment cela ? Ne devaient-ils pas rester deux semaines ? » Je me sens si triste. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir. Ma dernière conversation avec Hope… Non, ce n'est pas possible.

« Non, je ne pouvais pas les enlever à leur dimension plus longtemps que cela… »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » Je rale

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé »

« Vous êtes un génie de pacotille »

« Si tu étais moins obstinée et plus gentille, peut être que je serais plus aimable à mon tour »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Le pauvre Peeta. Je me demande pourquoi il est amoureux de toi ? Enfin, on dit que l'amour est aveugle. Dans son cas… Je pense que c'est vrai. »

« Taisez-vous »

Même si je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne vois pas ce que Peeta me trouve. Ni Gale d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourtant, je me sens mal au sujet de Peeta. Les mots de Hope raisonnent dans ma tête. Mais si je retourne vers lui. La situation sera pire de toute façon.

« Katniss, la seule chose dans laquelle tu sois excellente, c'est dans la fuite… Et il semble que malgré tout mes efforts, tu n'aies toujours rien compris. Je reviendrais demain et fais en sorte que tu aies un vœu valable à me présenter sinon, je le ferais pour toi »

Il disparait sur ses mots et je me mets à pleurer parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews^^. Je sais que cette fic est dans la catégorie romance humour mais il y a aussi comme vous l'avez vu, du sérieux. Et la deuxiéme partie que j'ai commencé est plus axée sur le sérieux. Mais on ne peut pas choisir 3 catégories dans l'ennoncé de FF. Net. Cette fic diffère aussi un peu de ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Il faut croire que les personnages ne sont pas si faciles à dompter et que le fait que je probléme des hunger games ne soit pas encore réglé dans cet univers me force à agir. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre.

Par contre, le mois de juin pour moi et fort occupé, du coup, je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine en tout cas.

**Chapitre 14**

Katniss pov

Ces deux derniers jours, je ne suis pas sortie. J'ai séché l'école pour la énième fois depuis que j'ai trouvé cette maudite lampe. Je me sens triste. Hope et Alexander me manquent et Peeta aussi.

Le génie m'a informé qu'il était gracieusement hébergé chez Haymitch Albernathy, un ancien vainqueur des hunger games. Il est réputé pour être saoul 24/24 mais il est riche et posséde une gigantesque maison. Nul doute que Peeta soit donc bien installé. Cela me soulage énormément. C'est mieux ainsi pour lui.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nouveaux vœux à faire. C'est terrible d'avoir autant de « chances » et de ne savoir quoi en faire. Mais il faut dire aussi que ces souhaits sont limités et que mon génie est une tête de mule.

Je soupire. Je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour dans les bois. Je n'ai pas besoin de chasser mais j'aime tellement la fôret que cela ne pourra me faire que du bien.

Il faudra également que je parle avec Gale. Je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis avec lui. Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque également.

Je me demande pourquoi le génie n'a pas insisté pour que je fasse un vœu la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il m'a juste dit d'aller voir Peeta et d'aller lui parler. Que si je ne le faisais pas , je risquerai de le regretter toute ma vie.

Je n'ai bien entendu aucune envie de faire ce qu'il me dit. Je préfère oublier Peeta finira par retourner à la boulangerie et il m'oubliera.

Quant à moi, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Non, en fait, le génie, Hope et Alexander ont essayé de me persuader que c'était le cas . Mais je ne le suis probablement pas. Il est gentil certes et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de personne. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. J'ai juste été manipulée. Je ne veux aimer personne. Encore moins me marier ni avoir des enfants. Ces derniers jours, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas moi.

Je vais donc appliquer le dicton, loin des yeux , loin du cœur. Pourtant, je me sens toujours quelque peu déprimée et cela m'agace au plus haut point. C'est pourquoi, je finis de m'habiller et je pars en direction des bois.

Je passe une bonne heure à regarder les animaux sans chasser. Je n'en ai pas besoin avec toute la nourriture que nous avons à la maison. Soudain, je sens une tape sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Gale.

« Tu m'as fait peur » Je rale. Il est tellement silencieux parfois qu'on ne l'entend pas venir et c'est toujours destabilisant quand il arrive comme cela.

« J'ai marché normalement pourtant mais je crois que tu étais plongée dans tes pensées. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Comme je ne t'y ai pas vu… J'ai décidé d'aller chez toi. Mais tu n'y étais pas non plus alors… Je suis venu ici »

Il me sourit tendrement. « Tu m'as manqué Catnip. » Il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens si seule et confuse que je me laisse faire. Etre dans blottie contre Gale me rappelle combien j'étais bien dans les bras de Peeta. Combien son contact me manque. J'ai envie de pleurer et je serre Gale un peu plus par besoin de réconfort.

Haymitch Pov

Cela fait 3 jours que j'ai décidé d'héberger Peeta. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Cela m'a prit d'un coup. Je l'ai croisé en ville. Il regardait les prix des chambres d'hotel alors que je sortais d'un bar et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais il vit maintenant avec moi.

J'avale une gorgée de mon whiskey pendant que je le regarde faire la vaisselle. Ce garçon est une fée du logis. Je ne reconnais même plus mon appartement. En plus, il parle beaucoup de tout et n'importe quoi. Ca me fatigue un peu mais il est gentil et si sociable.

« Hey Cendrillon, ramène-moi ma bouteille de vodka ».

C'est ainsi que je l'appelle. Il faut dire que sa mère est une maratre, son père ne fait rien pour l'aider, ses deux frères se moquent bien de savoir ce qui lui arrive et pour cloturer le tout, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, la fille qu'il aime, l'a larguée en beauté après qu'il se soit fait jeté de chez lui.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sa bonne fée. Je l'admire tout de même parce qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre ce petit.

Il s'installe sur le canapé en face de moi.

« Où est ma bouteille ? » Je grommelle.

« Vous avez assez bu comme cela. »

Il m'énerve à me faire toujours la leçon et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui dis pas de foutre le camp et de me laisser en paix.

« Vous parliez à qui hier soir au téléphone ? »

En plus, il m'espionne.

« T'occupes pas de mes affaires, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. »

« Vous parliez de la nouvelle Présidente Paylor… et d'un plan que vous auriez au sujet des hunger games »

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Va me chercher ma bouteille de Vodka » et j'ai envie de rajouter ou sinon je te fous dehors mais c'est comme si une force m'interdisait de le lui dire.

« Moi aussi, je suis contre les hunger games, les enfants du capitol ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'on fait leurs parents ou leurs grands parents »

Il attire mon attention. Voilà bien quelqu'un de rare. Dans les districts, tout le monde s'en fout des hunger games pour les gosses du capitol. Ils pensent soit que cela est mérité ou alors trop contents que cela ne soit plus pour eux… Ils préferent ignorer la situation. Mais pour moi qui suit un survivant de ces jeux, j'ai toujours du mal à encaisser que cela existe toujours. Et que ce passera t'il dans quelques dizaines d'années ? Ils finiront eux aussi par se rebeller et ils feront quoi ? Ils nous réimposeront les hunger games pour se venger. C'est un cercle vicieux implaccable.

C'est pourquoi, je ne crois pas mes oreilles quand ce gamin de 16 ans m'explique exactement la même chose.

« Quoi que vous fassiez Haymitch, je veux en être ».

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage.

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot … »

« Je n'ai pas d'attache, je n'ai rien à perdre… »

« Tu as quelque chose à perdre mon garçon : Ta vie »

« Personne n'a besoin de moi et si ma vie peut servir à arreter les hunger games. Alors, au moins j'aurais l'impression d'avoir un but et d'exister »

Je le fixe. Il est sérieux. Ce pourrait t'il que j'ai enfin trouvé le bon candidat pour notre projet ? Je dois en parler à Beetee, Chaff et Johanna. Mais avant tout je veux m'assurer d'une chose.

« Tu serais pret à te porter volontaire pour remplacer, Aymerich Snow aux prochain hunger games ? »

La question le surprend. Aymerich Snow est le dernier descendant du président Snow. Il vient d'avoir 12 ans et nul doute que cette année, il sera « tiré au sort ».

Il prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Il hoche de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, si son grand oncle était un tyran… Je marche si vous restez sobre… Je ne veux pas perdre ma vie bêtement non plus »

Je me mords les lèvres.

« On fait un marché. Je reste sobre autant que possible et toi tu fais tout ce que je dis »

« Marché conclu »

Je me lève car je dois appeler Chaff et lui annoncer à la nouvelle. Je me sens un peu coupable de profiter du désespoir afféctif de ce garçon mais il m'a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Je racle ma gorge. Je me saisi du téléphone. Mon ami décroche.

« Chaff… J'ai trouvé un volontaire. Il est parfait. »

A suivre.


End file.
